


Up On The Mountain (A NamKook Fanfic)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Knotting, M/M, Mountains, Oral Sex, Werewolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I spent my entire adolescence with my nose buried in books. My grandfather always begged me to get out and see the world instead of only reading about it. I didn't take him seriously until after he unfortunately passed away. I took his advice and decided to stay the winter in his charming cabin in the remote mountains. I expected to get some experience in the world, seeing the raw world how it was meant to be. What I didn't expect however, was the stumble upon a stranger in the woods that would change my life forever.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and Dedication

To all my beautiful lovelies:

I wanted to thank you all so very much for every word, vote, read, message, comment, follow on twitter, interaction, support, love, everything that you have given me over the few years I have been writing. Your continued support, patience and kindness is more than I can ever ask for.

2020 has been a horrible year for everyone. This pandemic has greatly changed the entire world and has touched every single one of us in some way; whether you or a loved one has gotten sick, you had to miss out on your school year, graduation, work, had financial issues, etc, it has touched everyone. There is so much bad in the world right now, everywhere you turn is more negative, so I really hope that even if it is the most minor way possible, I have been able to bring even a tiny moment of positive into your life, even if it's just a smile. That being said, as a thank you, I have been writing this book on the side, and am publishing it in it's entirety all at once. It isn't that horribly long, and it is a ship book, which I know isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I hope you like it. 

I purple all of you beautiful lovelies so much! Please continue to love each other and most importantly, love yourself. 

With all my love, your author-nim, 0o_Pervy_Noona_o0

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not give ANYONE permission to use any of my story in any capacity. My works are entirely of my own writing and original. Yes, the names of the characters are obviosuly BTS members, but anything beyond that is original. Any attempt to publish scenes/parts of my story with details changed and use it as your own will be in direct violation of my copyright and actions will be taken. 

*This is an AU. In no way shape or form are any of the characters a reflection on BTS' real personalities/mannerisms/orientations. The characters are entirely a work of fiction. I do not "ship" the members in reality.*


	2. Chapter 2

"You? Living in the wilderness? You? Kim Namjoon?" my friend Jaehyun asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at me skeptically.

"You make it sound like I'm going to be backpacking through the woods. I'm going to be living in my grandfather's old place, but yes, me. Why is that so hard to imagine?" I asked, taking a bite of ramyun as I looked up at him from my steaming cup.

"Because, you aren't exactly the nature friendly type, Joon. I mean, first off, you freak out when you lose a wifi signal and can't look up your shit on the internet. Secondly, have you been up that far on the mountain? I mean, it is pretty isolated. And third, I don't mean to sound rude, but you are the most logical person I know, yet you lack common sense. If a bear ran across you, instead of doing what a normal person might do, you would probably stand there shaking in your boots, shitting your pants and trying to explain to the bear how eating you wouldn't be a good idea because you are not in his normal diet so it would upset his digestive system." Jaehyun rambled, making me almost snort into my cup, steaming up my glasses.

"Thanks for your overwhelming confidence, feels great." I said, placing the cup onto the table.

"Look, all I'm saying is, why do you feel like you have to do this? Aren't there better ways to kill yourself than to trek off into the wilderness to get eaten by some bear or wolf pack? Or break your leg on a hike in the woods and freeze to death in the coming winter?" he asked, making me sigh and rub my temples. 

"Jae, all my life I have spent my time with my nose buried in books and behind the screens of phones and computers, gaining all this knowledge, and for what? My grandpa, rest his soul, would try time and time again to get me to come visit him in his cabin in the mountains, but I would tell him I was too busy with school or extra curricular activities and brushed him off. Do you know in my entire life, I only visited him up there twice and it was when I was very very young. I think him leaving me his place in his will was a way of trying to get my head out of the books and into the world. Besides, he always used to say, what good is knowledge without the wisdom to put it to work? I always brushed him off, telling him I would put all my hard earned knowledge to good work when I graduated college. Well here I am, freshly graduated and no prospects. When will there be a better time in my life to do this?" I asked, as he huffed.

"When you're old and your balls sag to your knees and you don't have anything to do but pick lint out of your ears." he replied, making me scrunch up my forehead in distaste.

"You're disgusting. Have a little faith in me, Jae. I have done plenty of research on this. I mapped out the area, familiarized myself with the wildlife, plants AND animals, looked at terrain maps, road maps..." I started until he laughed.

"It's gonna take a lot more than mapping things out." he sighed, making me grumble.

"Alright fine. I already contacted the local store that makes deliveries. The place has a well that is fed fresh mountain water, so I made sure to hire someone to send them up and make sure the pump on the well was in pristine shape. I also had them fill the propane tank that runs the emergency generator, he has a large chest freezer and I had it stocked with frozen vegetables and meat, enough to where if I get snowed in, I can ration it and make it for months! I am bringing my own stock of spices and cup ramyun as a last resort. I also had them stock up on firewood so I can burn fires in the fireplace. I know what I'm doing." I said, making Jae raise his eyebrow and smirk.

"You're gonna die in a cabin fire or chop your leg off trying to be a mountain man cutting wood for your fire when you run out." he said, making me groan in frustration.

"Don't you have any faith in me, at all?" I asked, making him chuckle and pat me on the back.

"Of course I do, Joon. I just have to give you a hard time is all. Just make sure you bring a lot of notebooks to catalog and books to read. I think the analytical part of your brain would scream if you don't keep it occupied." he responded, making me nod.

"Got that covered." I responded, making him smile.

"We'll miss you around here, but promise to keep in touch. I know they don't have cell service up there, but do they have at least a landline?" he asked, making me wrinkle my forehead in question.

"You know, I don't know. I'm sure my grandpa had something up there for emergencies." I replied, as he nodded slowly.

"Just promise me that you will bring SEVERAL first aid kits, alright? You know how clumsy you can be." he said, his tone turning softer, his eyes almost looking sad.

"I will, I promise." I replied as he pulled me in for a hug, patting my back.

"You leave tomorrow?" he asked, releasing me from the hug.

"Yeah, in the early afternoon. I have a few last minute things to pack up, and then I'm headed that way." I replied, making him nod. 

"Be careful friend." he replied, nodding, patting me on the back one more time.

"I will, don't worry." I replied, smiling softly at him. It was a bittersweet feeling, knowing I wouldn't see my friend for quite some time, but I was excited to start my new adventure. 

*****

I actually awoke with an unusual amount of pep in my step the next morning, humming to myself as I packed all of my last minute items, including my polaroid and my phone charger. The drive up the mountain was absolutely stunning, the crisp autumn air almost seeming to give more blue coloring to the sky. After what felt like an eternity of singing along to tunes on the radio and consulting my map, I finally came across the little local store, deciding it would be a good place to stop and stretch my legs before reaching my final destination. I pulled into the parking lot, avoiding the small potholes that littered the badly paved area, and stopped right in front of the store. As I turned off the car and unbuckled my seatbelt, I looked up at the many neon beer signs that decorated the windows of the old looking building. It almost looked more like a very large convenient store than anything. I opened the door and stepped out of the car, stretching my arms over my head, feeling the cold breeze tickle my abdomen from where my shirt had ridden up. I pulled my shirt back down before closing the door behind me and putting the keys in my pocket. I adjusted my beanie on my head as I began walking across the sidewalk, opening the door to the sound of a bell jingling above my head. Just like I figured, it was like a very large convenient store/grocery store all pushed into one. 

"Welcome! Don't think I've seen you around here before, are ya lost?" the old woman said from behind the counter.

"Oh, good afternoon ma'am. No, I am coming up this way to stay the winter." I said, making her eye me up and down.

"This isn't exactly a good place for tourists to spend the winter, son. The winters up here can be very harsh! You can lose power, be snowed in for weeks at a time, pipes can freeze...it can be dangerous if you aren't used to it. Wouldn't want a handsome young thing like you to perish all alone up on the mountain." she said, her face etched with genuine concern.

"I appreciate your kind concern, ma'am. I'm actually staying at my grandfather's place, the old Kim cabin." I said, making the creases in her forehead relax as she looked at me fondly.

"So you're Kim's grandson. You know, he used to come in here ranting and bragging on you all the time to us, telling us how you were a genius. He was so proud of you." she smiled, her words stinging.

"Thank you ma'am. I was just coming by to pick up a few extra flashlights, lighters, packs of matches and emergency candles, just in case." I said, trying to change the subject so I didn't get teary-eyed in front of this stranger.

"Oh, of course of course. Now, the snows won't probably start for another couple of weeks or so, if we are lucky. After that, there is no stopping them usually. You grandfather had an old HAM radio he kept up there for emergencies that would radio down to the local authorities. Remember that, if something happens, that's your only way of communication to us down here." she said, walking around the counter and leading me down an isle, showing me where the items I listed off were.

"I will definitely keep that in mind." I said, making her smile as I grabbed the items from the shelf.

"I knew you were smart when you called up here and got everything stocked. Your grandpa must have told you how bad these winters can get. Thankfully last year wasn't too bad, a little milder than most. I'm sure you studied up on the wildlife in the area as well, right?" she asked, making me nod in response.

"Yes ma'am, I did. It seems like most of the bigger game keeps away from my grandpa's cabin and on the west side of the mountain." I said, making her chuckle as she began leading me to the checkout counter.

"Books don't teach you everything, son. While most of the bigger predatory animals tend to stay that way, it doesn't stop them from coming your way when they get hungry. Just do everyone a favor and don't go out after dark, alright? Things are much more dangerous at night. They are harder to see and sometimes don't travel alone." she replied, making me shiver slightly as I nodded, placing all of the things onto the counter, rolling out of my arms.

"I will be sure to remember that as well. No going out after dark for me." I replied, making her chuckle again.

"Good. We've lost a few tourists up on these mountains, wouldn't want to add you to them. You seem like a sweet boy." she said making me smile back at her.

"I try. Thank you for all your advice, ma'am I truly appreciate it." I said, making her smile even wider. She finished ringing up my items and packing them into paper bags before waving at me as I walked out of the door, the tinkling of the bell again signaling my leaving. I loaded the bags into the car before starting it up again and finishing the daunting drive up the steeper roads of the mountains. I found myself turning the radio down and concentrating on the drive, not wanting to risk being distracted by anything. These roads were very steep, quite curvy and narrow at some points, making me a lot more uncomfortable. Since I drove extra slow, the drive took even longer than necessary, making me REALLY ready to get out of the car, but thankfully as I knew the driveway to the cabin was approaching, the road began to level out, making be breathe a sigh of relief. When I pulled up the actual gravel driveway, I felt my heart lurch in my throat. I felt swallowed by the woods I was driving through as my tires eked their way down the driveway I had not been on since I was a little boy, the memories of my grandpa's old beaten up truck flooding my mind. I could still hear him telling me plans of what we would do during my stay as I made my way up the driveway. When I finally pulled up to the old cabin, and turned off the car I sighed and wiped the tears that had gathered at the corners of my eyes. I didn't know if it was from exhaustion, tension, or a bit of sadness, but looking at the cabin again made the tears come out a little more freely. I leaned against the steering wheel and allowed myself to cry for a moment before wiping my eyes and looking up at the beautifully crafted home that was going to be my home for the next six to seven months. 

"Don't worry Grandpa, I'll do you proud." 

___________________  
___________________


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the next several minutes unloading everything into the cabin, right inside the doorway before anything else. Once I had finished and the door was shut, I took a moment to turn on the light and survey the cabin. There was a couch in front of a large rock wall fireplace, a fur rug in front of it, on the far back wall was a staircase that led up to the loft where the bedroom was. There was a small dining area, a nice little open kitchen and a door leading to a decent sized bathroom. Even though it was a decent sized cabin with tall ceilings and thick walls with large picture windows, it seemed much larger when I was a child. There was a small closet sitting off of the dining area that served as a pantry and on the opposite side of the room, next to the bathroom was a small room that held a washer and dryer. Everything was very rustic and you could definitely tell it was a bachelor pad for an older man, much of it outdated but at least it was homey and warm looking. I spent most of the rest of the afternoon organizing, dusting down surfaces, changing out linens, and bringing in firewood. I could feel the coolness of the thinner air making a chill settle over me. I decided to build a fire in the fireplace, smiling as the crackle began to fill the air and the heat began to warm the space. I sat on the furs that were spread out onto the wood floor, almost groaning at their softness. It looked as though they were dozens of rabbit furs sewn together, creating a plush, soft surface to spread out on. At this point the night was beginning to set in and I decided to shower and get into something more comfortable. After I showered, I realized I had forgotten to bring my clothes into the bathroom with me. I felt a little self conscious walking out of the bathroom without them, but in truth, I don't know why I did. I was all alone out here, the closest cabin being six miles away, so I really didn't need to be. After I dried off I sighed and hung up my towel before walking out of the bathroom completely bare. It was still a strange feeling but I walked up the stairs to the loft and dressed into my pajamas. I walked back downstairs and brought out one of my notebooks, cataloguing everything that I had observed that day while I nibbled on beef jerky. I enjoyed the quiet, the solitude that was offered, but I couldn't help but feel that there was something watching me in the forest. I tried to ignore it, but eventually chills began to raise on my skin, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up as that feeling grew. 

"Alright Namjoon, you're being ridiculous. It's probably just a squirrel or a deer so stop looking for something that isn't there." I said out loud, closing my notebook and rubbing my eyes. I decided at that moment to go ahead and climb into bed, having traveled a long distance, my eyes were weary. I made sure the fire was out before stumbling up the stairs and climbing into the old but comfortable bed. As I clicked off the lamp and laid there with the light from the moon pouring in the picture windows, I sighed in contentment. I couldn't help but regret not coming up here all the times he had tried to get me to. I looked out one of the windows that were toward the ceiling, seeing the sky peeking out, absolutely littered with stars, the large moon making me feel so small and insignificant.

"You were right Pops, you were right." I said softly before closing my eyes and snuggling into my pillow. 

*****

The next week or so, I spent hiking around the area but never straying too far from the cabin. I catalogued much of the wildlife I came across, which thankfully all were smaller except for an occasional deer in the distance, smart enough not to get too close. I don't know if it was the seclusion or not having to speak out loud much, but I caught myself talking to the birds that would frequently dodge back and forth across my path or would come sit on the windowsills. 

"Alright, what are we going to see today?" I asked, slinging my backpack on my back, pulling my beanie on my head before walking out of the door. Overnight the mountain had seen its first dusting of a very light snow, making me feel excited. I always loved snow as a kid, but never got to see it as much as I knew I was going to this winter. I enjoyed the sound of my boots crunching in the fresh snow, looking down as I saw the little bird tracks skittered across the ground in front of me, making me smile. I wasn't too far into my trek when I looked down and noticed a large footprint...a very large footprint. It almost looked like a dog, but looked much larger, about half the size of my foot! It had to have been a wolf, or a bear! Considering how fresh the snow was, it made me feel a tiny bit uncomfortable, knowing the creature couldn't have been too far away. I looked around, not seeing anything in the bushes but deciding to head back to the cabin anyway, not knowing if it was still lingering nearby. As soon as I returned, I catalogued in my notebook, where I found the footprint and tried to draw a rough sketch of what it looked like. I began doing more research on animals in the area and couldn't find anything in the books that quite fit the size and description of the track I had seen, making me scrunch up my forehead in confusion.

"Maybe all this mountain air is getting to me finally. I need a break from the analytical." I said out loud, closing my book and rubbing my eyes. I smiled and looked at the old leather bound photo album sitting on the coffee table before leaning forward and picking it up, placing it on my lap. I began flipping through the pages slowly, seeing pictures of the area as my grandpa built this cabin and how much it had grown up. I saw photos of my grandfather with his several deer or game he had caught, making me laugh softly. He always said he wanted to teach me how to set snares and traps for deer and smaller animals, making me feel a sad tugging on my heart. There were so many things he wanted to teach me, and now I regretted not learning from him while I had the chance. Yes, I could learn all of these things from books, but who better to teach me than a seasoned, experienced hunter? I sighed and closed the photo book, placing it gently back on the coffee table before standing up and stretching. I had studied how to snare and maybe I should set a few. It wouldn't hurt to have some extra meat stocked in the freezer come winter time anyway. I fixed myself a cup of ramyun, simply because I was too lazy to do anything else, before deciding that tomorrow I would set up some snares and traps and hopefully catch some game so I could feel like a proper hunter, and maybe make my grandpa proud in the process.

That night as I stretched out on the couch, humming some of the tunes he used to hum to me when I was a child, I got that eerie feeling that something was watching me again. I tried to ignore it, but the more I did, the more I felt it. 

"It's alright, it's just your imagination Namjoon." I said out loud, rubbing my sweaty palms on my pant legs. I felt as though the presence was getting more ominous as time went on, the nerves building up in my gut. Finally I decided to turn and face the windows that were behind me on the far wall of the cabin, showing the logical part of my brain that there was nothing there. I let a slow breath out of my mouth before quickly whipping around, seeing nothing but my own reflection. I swore if I concentrated I could see a pair of yellow eyes looking back from the outside, but the more I looked, the more it looked like the reflection of the lightbulbs from the light hanging over the dining table. I sighed and shut off the lights, still looking out into the dark abyss, seeing nothing that warranted this paranoid feeling before trudging off to bed, trying to shake off my nerves.

The next morning I woke and decided to go set the snares and traps first thing before it got too late, so I found myself scarfing down a quick breakfast and dressing quickly before rushing out of the door with all the necessary gear. I made sure that I put all of the snares and traps within a decent distance to the cabin so I wouldn't have to hike too far to check them, also so I could hear if something was caught so it wouldn't suffer for hours on end, especially if it was injured. As I set the last of the traps and made my way back to the cabin, I couldn't help but feel a real sense of accomplishment. Even if I hadn't caught a thing, and even if I never did, I put for the effort to become one more step closer to being what my grandfather wanted me to be, a man who put his knowledge to good use.

______________________  
______________________


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few nights later that I was awoken from my deep sleep by a loud and gruesome howl. I felt chills spread all over my skin as the almost haunting sounding howl sounded again, causing a sick feeling to settle in my gut. 

"Shit, the snare!" I said, sitting up so quickly I almost made myself light headed. I heard a slow, low howl, this one almost sounding sad as I quickly pulled some pants on. I heard the howling cease as I rushed to shove my feet into boots and throw my puffy jacket on. I had no intention of ever catching anything like a wolf, but I swallowed as I grabbed my grandfather's rifle off of the wall and the flashlight, incase it was wounded beyond help. I turned on the porch light before yanking my beanie on over my messy hair and rushing out of the door, shutting it behind me. I set off in the direction I was almost certain the howls came from, letting the flashlight sweep the path back and forth in front of me, looking for tracks of any kind. As I made my way further down the path, I heard loud breathing and a whimper, making me begin to slow down. It almost didn't sound like an animal, it almost sounded human, making me shiver even worse. I tried to move as slowly and quietly as possible, the crunching of the snow under my boots still giving me away as I began to close the distance to the snares, and it was then that I heard rustling around, followed by a gasp and whimper. When I reached the top of the slight incline, I dropped the flashlight in shock at what was waiting on the other side. Out of everything that I expected to be trapped in my snare, I didn't ever in a million years expect this. There was a man huddled in the snow, trying desperately to release the snare around his arm, his eyes looking worried, as he bit his lip between his teeth so harshly they were beginning to stain his teeth pink. His deep chocolate hair was longer and a bit shaggy around his face, but the most shocking thing of all, was that he was stark naked. How did a man wind up in my snare in the middle of the night, in the snow and cold, butt naked?!

"H-Hello?" I called, still clutching the gun to me tightly, not quite feeling safe enough to put it down yet. The man stilled, only his eyes flashing up to meet mine, eyes full of panic and pain.

"'M stuck." he said, his voice quiet, breaking slightly as he began to once again tug furiously at the snare.

"I'm not even going to ask how or why, but...c-can I help you loose?" I asked, making him still once again, his hand dropping away from the snare around his arm, the wire almost cutting into him at this point.

"You'll help me?" he asked, his voice almost sounding broken, as he looked up at me, his hair falling away from his face, making me gasp a breath through my nose. I nodded slowly and began to slowly squat, picking up the flashlight and putting down my gun before standing again, pointing the flashlight directly at him, his eyes squinting. He was stunning, with a jawline that most movie stars paid good money for.

"Yes, I will help you. Are you hurt?" I asked, cautiously, slowly taking steps toward him. His eyes darted around, as if he was looking for his escape route, making me slow my walk even more. It was hard to tell from the position he was crouched in, but it looked as though his shoulder was misshapen, making me wonder if he had fallen or wrenched it.

"M-My shoulder." he said, making me nod in understanding.

"Alright. First things first, let me get you out of that snare." I said, walking slowly forward. I squatted down in front of him as he held my gaze for a few moments before I broke it, feeling almost nervous at the energy he was giving off. I worked on releasing the snare as he cradled his arm as best he could, chewing his lip occasionally. With one jostle, he let out a restrained grunt, squeezing his eyes shut and flaring his nostrils in what had to be pain.

"You're almost free, but you look like you are pretty hurt. Did you come from nearby?" I asked, wondering how the hell he came all this way, and how was he not frozen to death.

"No, not close." he said quietly, turning his eyes away almost as if it was a sore subject.

"I'll tell you what, you are injured and you will catch your death out here in this cold. Why don't you let me take you back to my cabin where I can get a better look at your injury and treat it while you warm up?" I suggested as the snare finally freed his arm, a look of relief washing over his face.

"I really must go." he said, making me shake my head. I felt so guilty that it was my snare that made him this way in the first place, and I would feel terrible knowing I sent him off like this, probably to freeze to death, injured and alone in the mountains.

"Please, I insist. It is the least I could do." I said, quickly unzipping my jacket and throwing it over him, him hissing as it hit his injured shoulder. Oops, graceful Namjoon.

"Alright." he said quietly as I smiled as best as I could. I walked back over to my gun and grabbed it before shuffling as quickly down the path as I could toward the cabin, the man crunching along in the snow behind me, barefooted and all. As soon as we reached the cabin and we got inside, he sighed and dropped the coat, looking up and around as I clicked the lights on.

"Come on, I will get you a blanket to wrap up in for now, and then I'll build you a fire so you can keep warm. Then I'll see to that shoulder." I said, walking over to my grandfather's old chest that was against the wall in the living room, pulling out an old fleece blanket folded up inside. I fluffed it up, making sure it didn't smell too badly of moth balls before wrapping it at least around the man's waist and leading him to sit on the couch.

"I'm not that cold, it's alright." he said, making me scoff as I began to set the wood in the fireplace.

"Not that cold?! You were in the snow for who knows how long butt ass naked! You still may get really sick, hell you may be sick now, so please just relax and let me make sure I do this so I will at least be at ease knowing I took care of you properly. I'm the reason you are in this mess in the first place." I said, the guilt still eating me alive.

"What do you mean?" he asked, cocking his head slightly as I looked over at him.

"It was my snare you got caught in." I said quietly as I began lighting the fire.

"The trap was yours?" he asked, making me nod in response. He hummed in reply as I turned back to him as the fire began to slowly glow with life behind me, biting my lip.

"I'm sorry I snagged you, I didn't know anyone was up here so high in the mountains, otherwise I would have marked them, you see? I never meant for anyone to get hurt." I said, looking him over as he stared at me, his lighter brown eyes almost glowing in this light.

"I don't usually come this way." he replied, making me nod. I began looking over his shoulder and it definitely looked dislocated. I knew how to pop it back in place, and had done it for one of my friends in high school once before, but I didn't relish the thought of doing it to this strange, naked, albeit hot man in my living room.

"So your shoulder looks like it popped out of place. I can put it back, but it's going to be painful." I said, making him let out a slow breath.

"I'm ready, do what you need to." he said, sitting up straight.

"Well, to start out, I need you to stand up and follow me. You need to lay flat on your back with your injured arm on the edge of the table nearest to me." I said as I began to head toward the dining room. I cleared the table of the few items I had laid out as the man climbed up on top of it and laid down on his back, grunting slightly as he did.

"What next?" he asked, looking up at me as I bit my lip.

"Now is the part that is going to suck. I am going to grip your hand and start moving your arm. I am going to angle it and move it upward until it pops your shoulder back into place. I know it will hurt, but you have to do your best to stay as still as possible." I said as I gripped his hand in mine. He looked down at our locked hands and gave me a curt not before I began to move. I heard him breathing heavily and as I finally wrenched his arm up enough, a sickening pop was heard as I felt it jolt through his arm, him letting out a heavy breath through his nose, his eyes slowly closing.

"Thank you for your help." he replied, sitting up and moving his arm, wincing slightly.

"It's going to be sore for a while. Try not to move it so much. Hang on, wait here." I said, as he stopped his movement and I left his side. I ran to the bathroom and opened the small linen closet and grabbing an old sheet, slinging it over my shoulder before walking out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen. I grabbed some pain killers from up in the cabinet, as well as a bottle of water and walked over to him, his head slightly cocked again as he watched me.

"Here, take these. They will help with the pain." I said, as I turned his hand over and placed the pills in his palm.

"What are they?" he asked, looking at them oddly before looking back up at me.

"Pain killers. Just drink them down with as much of that water as you can stomach right now and it should help some." I said, twisting open the water bottle. He scrunched up his forehead before popping them in his mouth and crunched down on them, his face immediately screwing up into a sour expression, coughing as he reached for the water bottle and downed several large gulps before swishing some of the water around in his mouth. I had to resist the urge to giggle as he still drank down as much water as he could, trying to rid himself of the taste I'm sure. 

"That was horrible, I'd rather be in pain." he replied, once he had finished the entire water bottle, making me actually laugh out loud.

"Why didn't you just swallow them whole?" I asked, making him flush slightly as he looked away from me, shrugging and then wincing slightly.

"Thank you." he said, still avoiding eye contact as I couldn't help but smirk.

"Come on, let me fashion a sling for you too. You need to keep your arm supported until it feels well healed." I said, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a pair of scissors. I began cutting up the fabric, making him gasp and look at me incredulously, as if I was committing some heinous act by tearing up these old sheets.

"You shouldn't destroy your things for my sake." he gawked, making me scoff.

"These were my grandfather's old sheets and they weren't being used, don't worry. Now stay still so I can put this around you." I said, as I began folding it. He eyed me warily as I began to measure how high I would need to tie it, and tying it behind his neck before carefully guiding his injured arm to rest snugly in the sling.

"Thank you, that's better." the man said, looking down at his arm and then back up at me.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" I asked, making him shake his head.

"No, I'm good, thank you." he answered, looking at me with a slightly softer look in his eyes.

"Look, it's the middle of the night, freezing, and your injured. Why don't I get you some sweatpants, you can sleep in the bed and we'll figure out the rest in the morning." I suggested, making his eyes widen almost comically.

"You want me to stay here?" he asked seeming a bit insecure.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can lay down." I said, leading him out of the dining room and over to the stairs. He followed me wordlessly up the stairs and through the smaller loft until I led him to the bed, motioning to it. I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of gray sweats before tossing them on the bed next to him.

"Here, dress in this and get some rest. If you need me, I'll be downstairs on the couch." I said, making him nod and release the blanket from around himself. I tried to keep myself from getting flustered now that I could see him clearly. 

"Just one more thing...what is your name?" the man asked, making me flush and rub my hand over the back of my head.

"O-Oh yeah, I kinda forgot to introduce myself in the mess of everything. My name is Namjoon. What's yours?" I asked, making him give me a soft smile.

"Thank you Namjoon. My name's Jungkook." he replied, making me smile back.

"Jungkook. Well it's nice to meet you officially. I hope you sleep well." I said, heading toward the stairs.

"Goodnight Namjoon." he replied, making me smile as I walked down the stairs. As I walked over toward the couch, I could hear him shifting around and stretching out in the bed, making me let out a slow breath through my nose. Today certainly had been interesting and it was only the early hours of the morning. I got myself a little more comfortable and pulled out a blanket from the old chest before padding over to the couch and plopping down onto it. At first I thought it might be difficult for me to fall asleep knowing their was a stranger in my cabin, but surprisingly, within moments I was leaving this strange night behind me, the darkness of sleep creeping in and settling over me.

________________________  
________________________


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke several hours later, scrunching up my forehead at the feeling of the old couch underneath me. In my sleep filled haze, I wondered if I had just gotten too sleepy and fallen asleep on the couch. It took me several moments to remember and register the events of last night, and that there was a stranger in my house. I grunted as I moved around slightly, creaking my eyes open and freezing at the sight before me. There was Jungkook, stretched out on the furs in front of the fireplace, dead asleep. As the sleepy fog lifted from my brain, I clearly remembered showing him to bed last night, so why on earth was he sleeping on the floor in front of the fire? Was he that cold? Last night he kept telling me he wasn't cold, yet here he was, fast asleep in front of the glowing embers that remained of the fire. As I shifted and slipped off of the couch, I watched him move slightly in his sleep, his arm completely out of the sling, rested onto the furs next to him. I couldn't help but look over his golden skin, stopping to look at the random scarring that were on his sides and chest that I didn't notice last night. I moved as quietly as possible, shuffling to the kitchen and putting on the kettle to boil some hot water. I figured he would be hungry when he woke up, so I began digging through the refrigerator for something to eat. I decided to make him some pork belly that I thawed out the day before, grabbing it off of the shelf and pulling it out onto the counter. As I began to fry the pork belly, I saw Jungkook's head look around as it raised off of the furs on the floor. He pushed himself off up to a sitting position, looking toward the kitchen with a groggily.

"Good morning, Jungkook. Did you sleep well?" I asked, flipping over the pork belly, causing it to sizzle and pop.

"Yeah, I slept great actually." he said, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Was the bed uncomfortable? I noticed you wound up down here on the floor. If it was, I would have gladly let you try the couch." I suggested, stirring the broth I had began to make. 

"It is just more like home to be on the furs like that. I have a pile of furs on the floor that is like sleeping on a cloud." he said, grinning slightly.

"I bet that is comfortable. Here, come on over here when you are ready. I have more pain medication and breakfast should be ready soon." I replied, pulling some rice out of the rice maker and putting some in two smaller bowls. I spooned out a bit of broth and put it over the rice before placing the bowls on the counter where the barstools were.

"That smells really good." he said, as he stumbled over slipping onto the barstool and looking at me with a slightly sleepy grin.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells." I replied, pulling the pork belly off of stove and placing them on a plate between us. He grabbed one with his fingers, hissing at the heat before he placed it in his mouth and hummed.

"This definitely tastes as good as it smells." he said through a mouthful of food, making me smile.

"I'm glad it turned out. So...Jungkook can I ask, why were you out there all alone in the woods naked in the middle of the night?" I asked, as he stopped chewing to look up at me and swallow.

"I...I lost my home. My family abandoned me, so I had to venture out on my own. I just...wasn't what they wanted, and I refused to bend to their rules so I got k-kicked out essentially." he replied quietly, making me frown. That still didn't answer the naked question, but I figured now was hardly the time to bring that back up again.

"That's horrible! Why on earth would they dare to do that to you?" I asked, putting my spoon down, trying not to leave my mouth hanging open in surprise. He avoided my gaze, staring down at his soup bowl like a hurt puppy more than a strong young man.

"A lot was expected of me. There was about to be a huge amount of responsibility placed on my shoulders, it had been what I was raised for. But...but I would have had to change who I am and that's just not me. My parents wouldn't accept me as I am so they told me to be the man they raised, or to give up all my rights and leave." he sniffed.

"Oh hey, I didn't mean to make you cry. You don't have to talk about it anymore." I said, quickly reaching my hand out across the counter and placing it on top of his. He sniffed once more and looked up at me with pink rimmed eyes, glossy with unshed tears.

"I-I'm fine. I don't need them, I'll be fine on my own. I was doing great until..." he trailed off, making me feel a bit sick in the pit of my stomach.

"Until you ran into one of my snares. Jungkook, I'm so sorry, I would never had laid them if I knew someone would have been walking up the mountain this far from the trails. Where did you even come from?" I asked, making him bite his lip and look away again as I removed my hand, hoping I didn't make him uncomfortable.

"I hadn't really found a place to settle down for the winter yet. I was scouting out some areas, that is what I was doing, looking for a place to settle for the night at least." he replied, wiping his eyes with his now freed hand.

"Wait, don't tell me you are going to try to survive the winter in the woods..."I trailed off as he shrugged.

"It will be fine, I know how to take care of myself." he said, making me scoff and look at him like he had grown another head.

"It gets freezing up here! Honestly, I don't see how you weren't frozen to death when I found you. I can't in good conscience let you leave here and wander around the woods with no where to stay! Just stay here for the winter and we will figure the rest out come spring." I said, making him look up at me, his large eyes, searching mine.

"You don't even know me, why would you care?" he asked, making me bite my lip. 

"Because, it's the right thing to do. Besides, it is what my grandfather would have done." I said, my voice getting a little softer at the end. He looked at me for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"I guess I can stay at least until I find somewhere else to settle, but...but I can't promise anything." he replied, making me give him a soft smile.

"That's all I can ask for. Now come on, eat up before your breakfast gets cold." I replied, making him smile slightly, picking up his spoon and taking a bite. We ate the rest of our meal in silence, only sounds being from our chewing or Jungkook occasionally humming in contentment.

"You are welcome to whatever clothes you find, to wear. I haven't cleaned out my grandfather's stuff yet so some of that might fit you as well, though it may need a wash since it's been sitting a while. It might not be the most fashionable thing, but it should keep you warm at least." I said as I glanced at his bare chest for a moment before grabbing our empty dishes and walking them to the sink.

"Why did your grandfather leave all his belongings behind?" He asked, making me feel a twinge of pain as I started to wash our soiled dishes.

"He passed away. This was his place and he left it to me when he died." I replied as his lips formed a little o in understanding.

"I'm sorry for you. My grandfather passed away when I was really little so I don't remember him much." Jungkook replied as I nodded in understanding.

"I hadn't seen mine for many years. I lived in Seoul, so I didn't make it up here to see him that often. I regret it now, I should have spent time with him while he was still here." I replied, feeling that pang of sadness in my chest.

"I'm sure most feel that way." He replied, making me nod in agreement.

"You're right, most do." I responded, continuing to wash the dishes.

"So, what were you trying to catch with that snare? Rabbits?" He asked, making me shrug.

"I am not really a hunter so I was trying to catch whatever came my way." I replied, making him stifle a giggle.

"Didn't think you'd catch me, huh?" He asked, making me chuckle slightly as I rinsed the suds from the dish.

"Never in a million years did I think I would catch a handsome, naked man in the middle of the night." I replied, looking over at him as I noticed a slight blush come over his face. 

"I am sure it was shocking for you. Honestly, I felt pretty stupid getting caught like that. My father would have had my ears for that." he replied, making me wrinkle my forehead.

"It sounds to me like your father is a little too strict. Everyone is allowed to make mistakes." I said rinsing my hands off before drying them with a dishrag. 

"Not me. I haven't been allowed to make mistakes for a long time. Mistakes cost lives, put others in danger. Mistakes aren't fitting of a leader." he replied, his face more serious.

"Jungkook, you can't be older than what, 25?" I asked, making him sigh.

"I'm 23." he replied, making me want to scoff.

"23? That is the time of your life for learning new things, making mistakes. It is the time when you have officially become an adult and you find out who you are and what you are like as an adult. How can they expect perfection from you when you are in that stage of life?" I asked, making him almost seem to shrink in on himself.

"I...I know who I am. And I don't belong with them." he replied, sniffling again.

"Hey, why don't we go sit on the couch and I will stoke the fire back up, alright? I can tell you about all my mistakes and you can laugh at them and realize you are pretty smart guy to be so assured of who you are." I replied, trying to get him to lighten up and laugh. He gave me a soft smile and nodded as we made our way from the kitchen and back out to the living room. As Jungkook nestled himself on the sofa. As I stoked the fire and noticed him curled up, pulling up one of the furs onto himself, I couldn't help but think that maybe fate intervened, and maybe some good would come of this new arrangement.

______________________  
______________________ 


	6. Chapter 6

"Jungkook, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, I just want you to know that you are more than welcome to open up to me any time you want." I said as I plopped on the couch beside him. We had spent a good portion of the day in silence after that, me cleaning the house a bit or washing some clothes I hoped would fit him, him observing me and keeping the fire going.

"Thank you Namjoon. You seem very nice, and if you were in my home town, I think we would have gotten along really well." Jungkook smiled, wrinkling up his nose slightly with his smile.

"Oh I don't know about that. I mean, I'm sure we would have gotten along, but I probably wouldn't have fallen in your radar. I am older than you, and quite a bookworm to be honest." I replied, making him cock his head slightly in question.

"A bookworm?" he asked, making me chuckle. 

"Yes, I always had my nose buried in books, learning all about the world. The world is a very broad, fascinating place." I said as he smiled at me slightly, trailing his finger through the fur.

"Yeah but...if you're always reading about it, how will you ever see it?" he asked, his eyes flashing up to meet mine. I felt my stomach flop as I suppressed a chuckle.

"You sound just like my grandfather. He was proud of me for being as smart as I am, but he was telling me I should see more of the world and life instead of having my head buried in books. That is part of the reason I am up here, I wanted to experience being more part of nature up here in the mountains like my grandfather used to live. He used to say these mountains were magical, and it was right there in front of your eyes, if only you could open your eyes to see it." I replied, as Jungkook looked at me with bright eyes, leaning his chin on his knees. 

"He was right, ya know. I will be happy to show you around sometime. Of course, I can't take you as far as my hometown for obvious reasons, but I'm sure you would love what I can show you." he replied, his eyes almost seeming to gleam at the thought.

"I'm sure I would like that very much." I replied, making his smile soften.

"I had a friend like you, ya know. He was studying to be a healer and he was fascinated with it. He spent so much of his time at the healer's cabins that they would have to chase him out sometimes." Jungkook almost giggled.

"Healers, huh? You guys didn't use modern medicine?" I asked as he bit his lip.

"Not really no. I mean we did have some things, but for the most part, what we needed we found around us. My family had an ancient way of doing things that they liked to keep to the tradition. Tradition...always about damn tradition." he said, letting out a huff as he stared into the fire.

"I know some families take traditions that are passed on more seriously than others. Sounds like your family takes it pretty seriously, huh?" I asked, making him scoff as he continued to stare into the fire.

"It seems to be all my family cares about. The traditional role an alp- uh leader is supposed to play. It completely screws up their world when things aren't exactly as they thing they should be. I don't understand why it was such a big deal? I wouldn't be putting anyone in danger just being myself. I..I don't understand why....they can't just love me for me." he said softly, sniffling as he wiped his eye once. 

"Jungkook...I'm not going to pretend to know what you went through. Just know, you aren't the only one to have parents treat them like that." I said with a sad smile.

"Your parents treated you like that too?" he asked, wiping his big eyes as he sniffled.

"In a sense, yes. I may not have been held up to as high of standards as you in being a leader or something, but a lot was expected of me. Me being smart, my parents had a lot of high expectations of me. They wanted me to graduate with high marks, then get a prestigious job with a big corporation like the one my father worked for, and marry a girl from a affluent family and be the perfect son. They were thrilled with me that I got accepted to university...that is until the truth about me came out." I said, staring at the fire now, too afraid to look over at him.

"The truth?" he asked, his voice quiet as I swallowed hard.

"Word of my first college boyfriend got around and somehow got back to my parents. We weren't in love necessarily, but...it was my time to learn who I was...make mistakes. But that one thing, that one little thing got out and that was all they needed to make their decision to cut me from their lives. They don't talk to me anymore, they didn't come to my graduation...it's like I don't exist anymore. So even though I don't know what you went through, I can understand how it feels." I said, swallowing hard as I felt a lump take place in my throat. It had been a while since I allowed myself to think about my parents, and the sting wasn't any less in the couple years that had passed.

"So...you liked a man and they pushed you out of your family?" he asked softly, making me close my eyes tightly before looking back at him.

"Yes, Jungkook...I liked a man. I have liked women and men and they just can't understand it. They can't love me for who I am either." I said, looking at him as he wrinkled his forehead up and placed his hand on my arm.

"That is kind of what happened to me. I...I can't explain everything but, it is very similar in a way." he said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry it happened that way to you too." I said, placing my hand on top of his for a moment before that beautiful flush came over his cheeks again, making me clear my throat and remove my hand, rubbing the back of my head.

"It's alright I guess. I just wish things could have been different, you know? Like, yeah I know I wouldn't be able to further our line, but that's what I have brothers for, you know? Couldn't they just see that just because of one little thing, it didn't mean that I was going to blow it as a leader?" he asked, his voice strained.

"They should have given you that chance, even if it is not strictly traditional. It's not fair to you for you to have to conform you who are to their standards." I said, making him nod quickly.

"That's why I chose to leave. I could do what they wanted and be the perfect leader, and yet I would be lying to myself and hiding who I am for the rest of my life. I couldn't do that, not forever. It would eat me alive." he said, making me nod.

"You are stronger man for standing up for who you are and what you feel, despite the consequences." I replied, making him swallow smile softly at me. 

"Wow, talk about seriously getting to know one another, huh?" Jungkook giggled slightly, breaking the tension.

"I guess this was as good a way as any. Straight to the serious stuff." I laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

"It's okay, I'm a pretty normal boring 23 year old anyway. Why not skip to the good stuff?" he teased, making me chuckle.

"I sincerely doubt that, but at least we have some common ground, even though I am sorry that it had to be that." I replied, making him nod in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe we will find others as we go, who knows?" he asked as I grinned. Getting to know Jungkook so far had been surprising to say the least, but if this is where things were headed between us, I figured we would get along just fine.

***

"Did you find anything that fits?" I called back as Jungkook came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of my sweatpants still and now a flannel shirt, completely open. I tried not to drool as he stood there in front of me, the muscles of his abdomen moving with his walking.

"I mean, kind of? The shirts are a little tight across the chest and arms, but the sleeves are a little long." he replied, trying to roll them up around his elbows.

"Yeah, my grandfather was tall and skinny most of his life, so I could see why they may fit that way. Hopefully there will be others, but at least this is something for now. As long as you are comfortable." I replied, making him grin and nod as he sat back on the couch. I continued to fold up the clean clothes I pulled from the dryer as he spread out a little more.

"So, what are all those?" Jungkook asked, pointing to the thin wax paper I had hanging on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Those? Ah, those are my star maps. I have been charting them since I was a kid and those are the ones over grandfather's cabin that I have been able to see through the trees." I said, walking over toward them and looking them over.

"Maps from the stars?" he asked, making me nod and hum, bringing one over to show him.

"Here, it's hard to see during the daytime, but maybe I will show you once it gets dark out. Since the earth is always moving, our position in the sky changes depending on the weather and where we are. Stars can show us many things." I replied as he looked over the paper and then back at me.

"Come on, it's almost dark! I want you to show me Namjoon!" He said, getting up from the couch, making me laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Why don't I cook dinner first? That will give the sky a chance to really become full of stars for us." I responded as he agreed, coming over to watch me in the kitchen. I decided to go with simple ramyun, which apparently was a good thing, because Jungkook scarfed it down like he was a starving man.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat ramyun so enthusiastically before." I said, wiping my mouth as I finished my bowl.

"It was really good! And I haven't had it in such a long time. We don't go to town unless absolutely necessary, so I don't get it but once in a great while." he replied, making me hum in understanding.

"Ah, I see. Well, it looks like it is pretty dark out now." I mentioned, him immediately sitting up straight and looking out the big picture window.

"Oh, that's right! Come show me now!" He said, getting up off of his stool and rushing over to the door.

"Hang on a minute, put a coat on or you will catch your death out there." I said, grabbing my coat off of the peg and holding it out for him. He giggled and slipped his arms into it before slipping his slippers on and rushing out the door. I chuckled as I slipped my hoodie on over my head and followed him out of the door onto the deck outside. 

"Ok now look. You see that constellation there? That is the little dipper. And right over there is the big dipper." I started to explain, pointing with my finger into the frigid night air.

"Wow, Namjoon you're so smart." he said, staring up at where I was pointing, making me chuckle. So that was how our second night went together, charting the stars. It was amazing how much difference one night made in our getting to know one another. I now felt closer to the strange handsome man I found in the woods, and my curiosity would only get deeper as time went on.

_______________________  
_______________________


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next week, Jungkook and I got to know each other more and more. He was very enthusiastic and almost childlike in some aspects, but very much a man in others.

"I have an idea this evening." I said, giving him a mischievous smirk.

"Oh yeah, what is that?" he asked, stretching as he let the furs fall from his lap.

"I think I will make some spicy kimchi jjigae and I have some soju. Will make for a delicious meal and fun conversations usually follow soju drinking." I smiled, making him cock his head to the side.

"Soju? I've never had it before." He replied, making me smile even more as I walked to the kitchen and got out a large pot.

"It is great, especially with spicy things. They compliment each other well." he smiled back.

"Can I help?" he asked getting up from the couch and bounding into the kitchen with me.

"Um, sure. Here, you want to chop up some kimchi?" I asked as I began to get all the ingredients out and start to work on the broth.

"Alright, no problem." he said, flipping the knife around in his hand, making me swallow, worrying about his safety.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself. Here." I said, pushing the container of kimchi to him as he chuckled.

"I'm pretty good with a knife, don't worry." he smiled. He began chopping the kimchi up while I worked on the broth, both of us winding up working in tandem almost like a dance as we finished up dinner together. Once we sat down and he took a bite, he groaned in happiness at the flavor of the soup.

"Now here....here is the soju." I said, grabbing to small glasses and pouring some in before sliding one to him. I watched him carefully as he took a sip and immediately started coughing, scrunching his face up in distaste.

"THAT is Soju?" he asked, wrinkling his nose up. I chuckled as I took a large sip and swallowed it, placing my glass back on the counter before grabbing my spoon again.

"I know, it is a bit much for your first time trying it, but take a few more bites of soup and then try it again. You will see what I mean when I say it compliments it." I replied, making him wrinkle up his nose again before beginning to eat more soup. The more sips he took of soju, the the less he coughed or made a face. By time he finished the glass and I offered him more, he actually accepted it freely.

"So, are you enjoying the burn of the soju now?" I asked when we had finished our dinner and reclined in the living room with more soju in our glasses.

"Yeah, it's pretty great actually." he smiled, taking another few sips.

"You know, we should play a game." I said, making his eyes perk up.

"What kind of game? Oh, I'm really good at racing through the woods! Can we do that?" he asked, making me laugh.

"Probably shouldn't be running through the woods at night." I replied, making him scoff and wave me off.

"I can see great at night, so you don't have to worry really! Come on, lemme show you!!" he said, trying to get up.

"Let's wait another night for that when you aren't tipsy out of your head. The game I was thinking about playing is called never have I ever. I will say something I've never done, and if you have done it, you have to take a drink. Then it will be your turn. You tell me something you've never done and if I have, I will take a drink." I explained as he hummed and nodded in response. I topped off both of our drinks before holding my glass up and giving him a smile.

"You want me to go first?" he asked, twisting to face me more.

"Sure, if you would like." I replied as he smiled and looked up toward the ceiling deep in thought.

"I've never...been a girl!" he said making me burst out laughing.

"While that is true, that is not the best way to go about this. Your goal is to try to think of things that you haven't done that maybe I have. Like...me, I've never killed a deer." I said as Jungkook dropped his mouth open.

"I don't have to drink for every deer I've ever killed do I?" he gawked, making me chuckle again.

"No no, definitely not. Just if you've done it." I replied, making him sigh in relief before he took a sip.

"Okay let's see. I've never been to college." he said, making me tilt my drink to him and take a sip.

"Very good, that was perfect." I replied, we went back and forth for several rounds, most of his questions had to do with things I hadn't hunted, but at least he had figured out the game.

" Hmmm, I've never been in love." I replied, as he shook his head.

"Nope, me neither. Wait, you didn't love your boyfriend?" he asked me as I hummed.

"We weren't together long enough to get to that point. And you? You've never been in love?" I asked as he sighed and shook his head a little sadly.

"No, no I've never been able to be. Since I had to hide who I was from my family, hell my entire pack, so I didn't get to be with someone alone enough to fall in love." he blabbed. His pack? I guess he meant the group of people he was raised with.

"I'm sorry Jungkook, really I am." I replied, making him shrug and take another sip.

"I mean it would be hard to be in love when you've never even kissed someone before." he said, making me sit up a little more and look at him with pity.

"Wait, you've never even been kissed before?" I asked, making him shake his head, biting his lip a little as he stared at his glass.

"It's kind of hard to kiss someone when I'm not allowed to look at p-people any certain way. I wasn't allowed to notice how handsome someone is or how charming someone is. It's all about station, that's all that matters to them. There were occasional same sex couples in the pack but, no no not me! I couldn't dare even think about that! I was top dog, lead alpha and I had to take on all that responsibility with no moment to even think or breathe for myself!" he ranted, his breath a little fast.

"Jungkook, hey hey, it's alright. You're not making much sense, it's probably the soju. Just take a few calming breaths." I said, taking his hand as he shook his head, his face turning into a pout.

"I-I don't know why it has to be this way. Why can't I just be me?" He looked at me, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Oh Jungkook, I'm so sorry. Hey, come closer." I said, motioning him over as I put my glass down and opened my arms to him. He looked like a scared teenager in this moment, not the hulking man I had seen him to be. He scooted close next to me, his head darting around like he was looking for someone to catch him in a vulnerable moment.

"I'm sorry." he whimpered as I rubbed his back and leaned him over onto me.

"Don't apologize. It's okay to be upset or sad. Whatever you feel is valid, okay? You don't have to put on a tough, macho façade in front of me, just be yourself. I like the Jungkook I've been getting to know so far, just the way he is." I comforted, hearing him whimper and and sniffle.

"So you don't think I'm weak and childish for breaking down like this?" he asked, wiping his eyes as he looked at me.

"Not at all. First off, it is the soju talking, and I probably should have warned you about this. It can make you a little emotional sometimes, so I take the blame for that. But you are a pretty awesome guy and I've really enjoyed the time we have spent together so far, though you might be bored here with me." I chuckled, making him sniffle and sit up more to look at me, his face now inches from mine.

"No no, I'm not bored here! I like being here with you! You're funny and you teach me a lot of new things. I like you Namjoon." he said, his face shifting closer to mine, making me swallow hard.

"I'm g-glad you are enjoying it here with me." I said quietly as he seemed to shift even closer. I could see the haze in his eyes, the unsureness, the worry, the vulnerability. I wanted to give him what I think he wanted, but I in good conscience could never take advantage of him while he is drunk.

"Namjoon...can..." he said softly, staring at me with his large eyes. I wanted to say yes, so badly in that moment, pull him flush with me and kiss him like he deserved.

"Jungkook, I think I know what you're asking and I think before we do something like that, we both need to sleep off this soju, okay?" I said, patting his hand. He wrinkled his forehead and looked so incredibly sad, like I had just dashed all his hopes in the dirt.

"Oh.....okay." he said, his gaze dropping, making my heart clench. God, I didn't want to think I was outright rejecting him!

"Hey, look at me. I think you are a stunning person, and if you still feel the same way in the morning, I will give you what you are asking for, alright?" I asked, cupping his chin with my hand and raising his gaze up to meet mine.

"O-Okay." he said softly, sniffling and giving me a half-hearted smile.

"Come on, let's get you tucked into bed. A good night's rest will get you feeling better in no time, you'll see." I suggested, getting to my feet and offering him my hand. He took it and teetered on his feet for a moment, gripping his head with his other hand.

"I'm so dizzy." he said, making me sigh.

"Yeah, I will get you some water once I get you tucked in. You think you can climb the stairs to the loft?" I asked, making him swivel his head to look at the stairs with a frown.

"Can I just sleep here in front of the fire on the furs?" he asked, as I nodded and pulled a throw pillow off of the couch, and a blanket that was draped over the back.

"Yeah, go ahead and lay down and I'll get you that water." I said, placing the pillow down as he sat down on the floor on the pile of furs. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before bringing it back over to him and opening it up.

"Thank you." He smiled softly as he took a few gulps and closed it.

"Now lay down and get some rest." I said, as he plopped his head on the pillow and snuggled into it.

"Can....can you stay with me? I won't try anything funny, I promise." he smiled, gripping onto my pant leg.

"Alright, if you insist. I'll stay here with you tonight." I said as I grabbed another pillow and placed it on the furs near him. As I laid down beside him, he threw the blanket over me as well and laid on his side, facing me.

"Thank you Namjoon." he smiled, his eyes heavy.

"You are quite welcome. Now get some sleep." I smiled back, resisting the urge to kiss him on the forehead. Within moments he was passed out asleep, his cute lips parted slightly, his hair a messy halo on the pillow around him, and the desire to kiss him had never been stronger. I know this evening had some odd developments, but I had to be careful. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt him, someone who seemed to be going through enough pain in his lifetime. I could only hope that everything would calm down, and the tension would discipate in the night.

____________________________  
____________________________


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke the next morning with a slight twinge of a headache, barely thumping behind my eyes. Not bad for drinking as much as I did. I heard a groan beside me as I looked to see Jungkook stretching and cracking his eyes open. 

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" I asked as he gave me a soft, sleepy smile.

"I feel pretty good. My head feels a little fuzzy, but I slept like a rock." he said through a yawn.

"Good, I'm glad you got some good rest." I replied, rolling onto my side. Jungkook looked at me with a slightly sheepish look before nibbling his lip and looking down as he rolled on his side.

"I think I said some things last night that I shouldn't have. I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have said anything like that, so can you just forget what I said?" He asked, making my stomach sink a little bit.

"Oh...yeah, sure. No problem." I said with as best of a smile that I could give him. I don't know why I felt that twinge of disappointment, I was shocked at the development in the first place. He was a handsome, strong young man and I was surely not his type anyway. I closed my eyes for a moment and sucked in a deep breath, only opening them when I heard shifting beside me. When I opened my eyes, however, I was stunned to see Jungkook scooting closer. 

"What uh, what a-are you doing?" I asked as Jungkook stopped his movements, his face only a few inches from mine.

"Well, um...I uh...still want to um..." he mumbled, making my heart begin to race.

"But I thought you just said..." I trailed off, already beginning to get lost in his warm eyes.

"I know what I said but I didn't mean that about this. I still want you to k-kiss me...if you want to." he said quietly, making my stomach flop.

"I-I do, but Jungkook I probably have morning breath." I chuckled nervously. He scooted even closer, at this point we were almost flush, his face almost touching mine.

"I don't smell anything. I have a really good sense of smell, trust me. All I smell is you." he said softly, as I swallowed. 

"Jungkook, are you sure?" I asked as I watched his tongue poke out of the corner of his mouth. 

"Do you not...want to?" he asked, his eyes softening a little bit, making me feel guilt immediately.

"I do, I just don't want to do something you're not ready for." I said, making him move to where our noses barely brushed.

"Please?" he asked softly, his voice almost a whisper. I reached a hand up and brushed his hair out of his eyes before letting it cup his cheek. I leaned forward before I lost my nerve and pressed my lips against his, his soft, beautiful lips. He gasped through his nose and whimpered with his breath out as he placed his hand on my chest. I could feel the warmth of his hand through my shirt as I pressed into him slightly harder, angling my head better so I could deepen the kiss a little more. I felt his hand fist my shirt as he let out another small whimper. I didn't want to do too much for his first kiss, but as I began to pull back, he chased my lips with his own. I let my hand run up into his hair, gripping it slightly as he whimpered again, pushing his body flush into mine as he continued to grip my shirt in his fist. I swiped my tongue along his lip as he opened his mouth wider, allowing me to slip my tongue into his mouth. He let out a deep rumble that I could feel in his chest as he closed his lips over my tongue and sucked on it, making me let out a deep groan. I pulled away, both of us panting, him looking up at me with heavy eyes, pupils blown wide.

"Wow...that was...wow!" he breathed, still holding himself flush to me.

"Was that okay?" I asked, making him let out a little noise that I could only describe as cute.

"That was amazing. Can we do that some more? Please?" he asked, as I nodded quickly.

"Yeah, yeah of course." I replied as he got a huge smile on his face. I didn't know if he just wanted me to kiss him more because he enjoyed it, or because it was me but I didn't dwell on it. I just leaned in and kissed him again, this time a little faster and deeper to start out. I kissed him hard, deeply, passionately, pouring my being in to this kiss so he would really feel what it felt like to have someone care about him like he was. Our make-out session was amazing, his hands began to wander, up over my shoulder and down my side, eventually wrapping behind my back as he pulled me pretty much on top of him. Everything was going great, until I felt it...on my thigh. He clear arousal was pressed into my thigh, meaning I was pretty sure he could feel mine on his. I paused and pulled back, looking down at him, which didn't help the arousal situation any. His lips were swollen and pink, his eyes full of lust and almost glowing.

"W-Why did you stop?" he asked, making me clear my throat and laugh a little embarrassed chuckle.

"I just...this is your first time even kissing someone. I don't want to go too far." I answered as he searched my face in almost a panic.

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, making me feel bad as soon as he got done talking.

"No no no, not at all Jungkook. You are great, and this is absolutely amazing. I just didn't want to move too fast, if all you were wanting was a kiss from me." I said, making him smile at me.

"I said I liked you Namjoon." he smiled big, making my heart flutter. Seriously? He meant it like that? This strong, outdoorsy, rugged guy liking me?

"O-Okay, good. I don't want you doing something you will regret though." I replied, making him shake his head.

"I would never regret this." he said, pulling me back down to him and beginning to kiss me, quite aggressively too. Our lips danced across each others, our tongues teasing and working together perfectly. He picked up kissing really quickly, but it all began to escalate when his began moving his hips. It was very slow and subtle at first, but eventually he was basically grinding against me, his breaths rapid, whimpering and almost growling as time went on.

"Please...please Namjoon." he begged, making my cock twitch in my boxers. Why was the sound of him begging me so hot?

"What do you want?" I asked, his body still moving.

"Touch me. Will you t-touch me?" he asked, eyes intense as I felt my mouth go dry. 

"Are you sure?" I asked, as he nodded quickly shifting to try to pull his sweatpants down with one hand. 

"Yes, please." he breathed, laying on his back. As he lowered his sweatpants and revealed his erection, I know my eyes went wide. He was huge. I saw him when he was naked in the woods and I got a quick glance. He was larger than average I knew, but now? He was like porn quality large. His cock was heavily laying on his abdomen, rock hard and red, making me lick my lips slightly as I reached down and cradled his balls, feeling heavy in my hand. He gasped and leaned his head back into the pillow, his eyes searching mine.

"You like this?" I asked as I began to loosely run my hand up and down his shaft, it throbbing in my hand.

"Yes, it's so good." he breathed, his eyes rolling closed as his mouth dropped open. I leaned down and began kissing his neck as I started stroking him in a way I would stroke myself. He whimpered and wriggled underneath me, his hips lifting up slightly with each stroke of my hand down his swollen length. 

"You're so good, Jungkook. So good." I responded as I continued kissing and slightly sucking on his neck. I felt a warm trickle of precum spill out of his head as I continued to stroke him, his breathing getting heavier. 

"I want to s-see you too." he said, as I stopped mid stroke.

"You want to see...me?" I asked as he nodded quickly, biting his lip and reaching down to squeeze his cock, stroking it very slowly. Fuck.

"Can I see you?" he asked as I nodded and began to shift, slipping my sweatpants down. I had never been self conscious about my size, being well above average myself, but right now...I felt a little worried. I did feel a bit of relief as I released my erection, making Jungkook gasp and groan, squeezing his cock in his hand.

"That better?" I asked as he nodded.

"Can I touch you too?" he asked, making my cock twitch.

"Yes, of course you can." I smiled, making him dart his tongue out and wet his lips as he reached his hand forward and gripped me, making me immediately groan at the contact. It had been quite a long time since a man had touched me this way, and it was a welcome feeling. He began stroking me as I resumed stroking him, his quick moans shooting straight down my cock.

"This feels so good! I n-never...mmmm" he moaned, his cock throbbing and leaking in my hand as I continued to stroke him.

"I have an idea." I replied, letting go of his cock and leaning back as mine slipped from his grip.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his eyes looking at me softly.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, as he nodded quickly. I pulled his sweatpants all the way off and spread his legs further before kneeling between them. I grabbed his cock and pulled it up flush against mine as I began to work on them both together, stroking them with both of my hands.

"O-Oh! Oh my! That's amazing." he moaned, gripping the fur below him. I moved my hips with my movements, causing our cocks to slide against each other as I worked them with my hands.

"Fuck, I won't last long this way. It's been a while." I warned, feeling myself throb. Between the feeling of his hardness pressed against me and the vision I had of him almost writhing around on the sheets, moaning and panting beneath me, it was bringing me to the edge much quicker than I would have liked.

"Keep going, just like that." he moaned as his thighs began to quiver slightly. I began to grind a little faster and harder, now only stroking us with one hand as I put the other above his shoulder on the pillow and leaned over him to get a better angle. The sounds that began pouring out of his mouth the closer he must have been getting were positively sinful. Those sounds made me want to slip my cock down further and sink into him. Even picturing that made me throb and trickle out some precum, adding to the slickness. 

"Mmm you're so good, Kook." I groaned, making him whimper and thrust his hips upwards.

"I want you in me." He moaned as I grunted and moved faster at the suggestion.

"You're gonna make me cum talking like that." I breathed, grinding harder.

"I-I'm getting close too. Don't stop, please." he pleaded, making me throb again. I thrusted a little faster, feeling the swell of release building up inside me. 

"Fuck...fuck I'm really close." I groaned, staring down at his blissed out face.

"Cum on me, please!" he pleaded as he moved his hips in the same rhythm as me, just opposite so it made us slide against one another perfectly. Within a few more thrusts I groaned as I began throbbing with my release, my hips stuttering slightly as I continued to grind against him. I panted and stopped moving as I gripped his cock and stroked fast and tight, twisting my hand over his now cum covered cock, making him arch his back and moan out.

"O-Oh God!! Don't stop, I'm about to cum!!" he moaned, gripping and yanking at the furs below us. I stared down at his face, twisted in pleasure, feeling that heat still in my gut to make my cock twitch again at his pleasure. As I continued to stroke him and felt him get harder, I started to feel him swell at the base of his cock. I wrinkled my forehead in confusion but didn't stop my motions, allowing my hand to stroke even over his now swollen base. I kept on stroking harder, feeling it swell impossibly large, my hand unable to close around the base of him as he stiffened underneath me. I wasn't sure what I was feeling and reached down and squeezed the base slightly as he released with a shout, cum spurting out onto his abdomen and spilling over my hand as I stroked him through it. I stopped moving my hand as he panted and twitched below me, looking up at me with heavy eyes.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked as he looked at me almost groggily.

"No, that was the best thing I've ever felt!" he said in an drunken sounding tone.

"But...but you..." I asked leaning back to look at the base of his cock, still swollen on each side, very large in fact. I didn't want to make him self conscious, but this was something I had never seen or even heard of. I looked up to see his cheeks get pink, a worried look coming over his face.

"Yeah, I guess I have some explaining to do." he replied, making me look at him and take a quick glance down at his cock and then back up at him. What happened next though, I don't think anything could have prepared me.

_________________  
_________________


	9. Chapter 9

After we had both cleaned up and were dressed again, he sat me down on the couch and looked at me with a worried expression. His body language was tense, but I couldn't help but notice he was still pretty hard in his sweats, hard enough to still be tenting them slightly.

"Are you okay? You're staying hard a really long time." I asked, more concerned that there was something seriously medically wrong with him.

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine. I...I never expected to tell you anything about this, but after you seeing my knot, I'm sure you have questions." he replied, making me wrinkle up my forehead.

"Your knot?" I asked making him nod.

"That swelling at the base...that's called my knot. I have never knotted off of my rut before so it shocked me too but it just means it was really good with you I guess." he said, making me even more confused than before we started this conversation.

"What...what are you talking about?" I asked as he sighed and looked at his hands.

"I don't even know how to begin this. I don't know if it would be easier to explain it to you or to show you." he said as I sat back into my chair.

"You're uh, you're worrying me a bit there Jungkook." I said, making him get a sad look on his face as he lowered his eyes. 

"I'm just a little afraid. I don't want you to think differently of me or..." he trailed off, biting his lip.

"I'm a pretty open minded person." I replied making him nod slowly. 

"Are you familiar with alpha/beta/omega dynamics?" he asked making me wrinkle my forehead.

"Uh, yeah among rankings it makes sense. I know you referred to yourself as an alpha last night, which if your family was expecting you to be leading others, I can understand why that would make sense." I replied as he let out a sigh, running his hand back through his hair.

"It's so much more than that. You are right, I am an alpha, but we don't get to choose our dynamics if you will. It's embedded in our genes and it doesn't reveal itself until sometime during puberty. Then we present as an alpha, beta or omega which also changes our physiology. That's why you saw me knot." he explained, making me hum.

"I understand in a sense, but I'm still so lost. What does that have to do with your cock swelling up like a balloon?" I asked, making him hide his face in his hands for a moment. 

"I think it will be easiest just to show you and then explain." he replied, standing up and pulling his shirt off over his head. He then slipped his sweatpants down and dropped them to the floor as he now stood completely naked in front of me, his cock finally flaccid but still very impressive.

"I mean, I like where this is going so far." I said, making him smile slightly before letting out a shaky breath.

"Can you promise me two things?" he asked, as I nodded at him.

"Sure, of course." I replied as the more serious look came back over his face. 

"One, I want you to close your eyes for about 10 seconds. Two, promise me when you open them, you won't scream or run away, okay?" he said, standing back a little bit more, over to the side.

"Why would I-"I started.

"Please!" he asked a little loudly as I slowly nodded.

"Alright, alright I promise." I said closing my eyes.

"Okay, count to ten slowly out loud and then you can open your eyes." Jungkook said, as I put a hand over my eyes to emphasize that they were closed and began slowly counting. I could hear noises, a weird crunching sound and a rustling but staying true to my word, I kept my eyes closed. When I reached ten, I removed my hand and slowly opened my eyes only to have every ounce of breath stolen from my lungs. There, standing where Jungkook had been previously standing was the largest wolf I had ever seen in my life. It was so black it was almost blue with large brown eyes and an intensely hulking figure. I opened my mouth to say something but was shocked into silence, afraid to move. It took a small step forward, making me startle and draw back into the couch.

"Wh-wha-what? H-How did you get in here? D-Did J-Jungkook let you in?" I asked as its head tilted to the side and it let out a little yip that sounded more like a dog instead of the hulking beast I saw before me. It took another couple of steps forward as I remembered Jungkook's request that I don't run or scream, so I fought every instinct I had to run the other way and stayed still as it approached me, its face higher than mine as I was seated on the couch still.

"B-But what...I don't understand." I whispered aloud as the wolf got closer to my face. I looked into its eyes, and for a second I saw a flash of something that I could only register at understanding.

"Did Jungkook want me to meet you?" I asked, as it gave me a little nod. I was going crazy.

"Wait, you understood me?" I asked as I received a little nod again. 

"Where did Jungkook go? Did he leave?" I asked as it shook its head, followed by a quick little yip again, it's tail swishing back and forth. It leaned it's face closer as it pushed its tongue out and brushed it slightly against my cheek. What the actual fuck?!

"If he didn't leave then.....wait....Jungkook?!" I asked as he nodded and yipped again, his tail wagging faster. WHAT THE FUCK?! I reached a shaky hand out and placed it against the wolf's chest, my fingers resting in his thick fur. 

"You're really Jungkook?" I asked, my voice barely coming out at this point. He nodded again and pressed his forehead against mine, making me let out a nervous chuckle as I stroked his chest for a moment until he lifted his head and stepped back. He padded back to the area he was standing to start with, lowered his head and the crunching sound resumed as I watch the wolf in front of me begin to shrink down, his hair recede and change form into Jungkook. Once Jungkook was now back in his human form, I sat there opened mouthed, unable to say anything until he slipped on his sweat pants and came back over to me.

"Thank you for not running away. You are actually a lot calmer than I pictured you being." he said sitting next to me as I swallowed and turned to face him some more.

"I mean, I'm in shock to be honest. Do people usually run?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I have never shown anyone before. None of us...have..." he trailed off.

"There are others?" I asked as he nodded slowly.

"My family, the pack I was a part of. We can all do it. We have never done this in front of a human, in fact it is pretty much forbidden." he replied as I nodded slowly. My brain felt like it was exploding but I tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Don't worry, I would never tell anyone." I said, as he smiled softly at me.

"I didn't think you would. I know I have only known you for a little over a week now but I trust you. You have a good heart." he smiled softly as I smiled slightly and looked down.

"So um, I am still really really confused, so do you think you could explain it more to me?" I asked as he nodded.

"Sure, of course. Now that you see, I am an alpha and was supposed to be leader of our pack one day. In puberty you can present as a beta which is just a little below an alpha, not quite as strong and a few other differences, or an omega which tend to be softer, and procreate." he started as I nodded.

"Following you so far. You mentioned physical differences...like your knot?" I asked, as he turned a little pink and sighed.

"Yeah, this might get complicated. Alphas go into things called ruts. It is where we are at our prime time for procreating so instinct and sexual urges take over and we basically just feel the need to have sex for about three or four days. It comes around every few months. They can be painful, especially if you don't get release, but we have toys and stuff that you can use. Anyway, while we are in rut, that knot swells up so when we release inside our mate, it keeps our seed inside them for a long time and locks us together until the swelling goes down. I've never knotted outside of a rut before so it kind of shocked me too. It meant it was so good that my instincts wanted me to be locked together with you." he said, his face red at this point.

"O-Oh! I'm flattered." I said, feeling a bit flustered myself.

"Yeah, and I've never spent my rut with anyone before either. I used toys or whatever because I wasn't about that life of using an omega just to get my relief." he said, making me admire him for forgoing something that his instincts called for.

"So what about betas and omegas?" I asked as he nodded.

"Well betas go through a rut too but it isn't nearly as long or as rough as an alphas. Also they don't really knot either. Now an omega, it's a different story. They go into heats like we go into our ruts and produce slick that makes intercourse easy while they are in this period of time. They tend to be a little smaller and more...submissive." he replied as I nodded.

"I see. So, they had a problem as you being an alpha didn't want to mate with a female omega?" I asked, as his face tensed and he looked down.

"Not just that. That was only the beginning. You see...the only time I really desire to be this dominating male is when I'm actually in rut. Otherwise...I prefer someone to take charge of me." he said, letting out a shuddering sigh.

"Oh Jungkook, I'm so sorry. So they wanted to banish you because you like to...bottom?" I asked as he cringed and stared more at his hands.

"I-I mean I never have before but it appeals so much. I don't want to dominate my partner and be this big hulking alpha like they think I should be. And when they found out my...desires...they said I was a disgrace to alphas." he mumbled, making my heart ache for him.

"Hey, don't you let them bother you. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that, I promise you. I can even help you explore that possibly, if we get to that point and you want me to." I suggested as he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You would help me? You want that with me?" he asked, as I looked away, a little embarrassed.

"I mean...I sure liked what we did this morning." I replied, making him giggle slightly.

"I did too, quite a lot. It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I felt so safe with you and I was never worried." he smiled making me smile back.

"Why did you trust me enough to show me?" I asked as he leaned closer to me. Before I could say another word, he landed his lips softly on mine and I melted into the feeling. He kissed me slowly and softly for a moment before he pulled back and smiled at me softly.

"Because, I do like you and I feel it in a way I can't describe. All I know is, I feel like I know you and I connect with you in a way I never have with anyone before. I know you probably think me and all this is insane." he replied, searching my eyes.

"I am still shocked, since I didn't even know your kind existed, but I still see you the same as I did before. I'm not afraid of you, if that is what you think." I replied as he smiled. 

"Good, I'm glad you are not afraid." he grinned as he leaned forward again and pecked my lips. I looked over his face before kissing him back softly and then resting my head against his. Jungkook had captured more than my attention in the week I knew him...so so much more.

_________________  
_________________


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days, I noticed Jungkook becoming much more touchy with me. He would place his hand on my lower back while watching me cook something in the kitchen, or lean against me while we were on the couch. He even gave me a full back hug while I was washing dishes one evening, making such a warmth begin to grow within me. 

"So does it hurt?" I asked when we were cuddling on the couch one evening, the snow falling particularly hard around us.

"Does what hurt?" he asked, lacing his fingers in mine.

"When you shift into a wolf, does it hurt?" I asked as he shrugged slightly.

"Eh, it isn't the most comfortable feeling but I am used to it. Now, the first time you shift...that is excruciating. It is a scary thing if you are alone. Thankfully I had my father to guide me the first time so it wasn't as frightening. One of my friends though, he changed in the woods alone and it took us three days to get him to shift back because it terrified him." he answered, making me give him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I can't imagine. I bet that would be frightening. And I thought normal puberty was bad." I chuckled, making him giggle slightly.

"Yeah it kicks it up to a whole different notch." he replied.

"I'm glad you left." I said softly, making him lift his head and look at me.

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyes searching mine.

"I mean...I'm sorry that your family treated you that way, and I wish things could have been different for you. But I'm glad you left. Because you deserve to be who you are, and if you wouldn't have left, then I wouldn't have met you." I said quietly as he smiled widely. He leaned up and kissed me before pulling back and looking at me fondly.

"I'm glad I left too. I would do it all over again, just to meet you." he replied, making my heart flutter.

"Were you in wolf form when you got caught in my snare?" I asked as he looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I was." he replied, biting his lip.

"I was wondering. It explained the naked, and also why your arm got snared instead of your leg." I replied, as he nodded.

"Yeah, not my finest hour. In all fairness, I hadn't eaten for a while and I was a little emotionally distraught." he said, making me sigh and hold him closer.

"I know, I'm sorry Kook. You've had a rough time." I replied leaning my head against his.

"Namjoon, can we try something tonight?" Jungkook asked, making my heart lodge in my throat for a moment.

"Sure, whatever you would like." I replied, feeling him stir against me.

"I was wondering if you would...maybe..." he trailed off. I loved when he got shy like this, it was quite frankly adorable.

"You can ask me whatever you want, you know I won't judge you." I said, as he let out a little sigh.

"Can you...be...inside me?" he asked, making my groin already stir at the thought.

"Well, if you think you are ready for it, we can. Even if we don't fully have sex, I will make sure you are pleased tonight that way, so you can decide one hundred percent if that is what you really like." I replied, making him hum. 

"I want that, a lot." he replied, making me chuckle. I ran my fingers back through his hair as we continued to cuddle on the couch, watching the crackling of the fire. It was almost like as soon as it was mentioned, he became restless. Before I knew it, he was on my lap, straddling me and caging me against the back of the couch with his muscular arms, kissing me with such fire and passion. Within minutes I could feel his hardness beginning to press into me as he grinded down, making my breath catch in my throat.

"I need you." he moaned as he continued moving, making my dick harder with every pass.

"Let's take this to the bed, baby." I said, feeling sheepish as soon as the pet name slipped from my lips. I could see his cheeks turn pink as he stilled and rested on my lap, looking down but peeking up through his long lashes at me with a grin.

"Did you just call me baby?" He asked, making me clear my throat.

"Yeah, sorry it just kind of slipped." I said, shifting him off of my lap.

"No no, I liked it." he grinned. I smirked and grabbed him behind the neck, pulling him against me and kissing up the side of his neck until I got right to his ear.

"Then how about we go get in bed, baby." I said in a deep voice, making him squirm.

"Fuck, that was not fair." he said, getting up off of the couch, his erection now fully tenting his pants. 

"I am going to grab something, just go ahead and get undressed and wait on the bed for me, okay?" I said, standing up and stretching. He nodded and began walking toward the stairs as I walked to the closet and got out my duffel bag. I unzipped a side pouch and pulled out a bottle of lube and ran up the stairs my breath catching as I reached the top just in time to see Jungkook dropping his pants and slipping onto the bed.

"How should I be?" he asked, making me bite my lip and look over his luscious and muscular body. 

"Just lay on your back with your legs spread for me." I instructed as he smiled and slipped onto the bed. As he got into position, I pulled my shirt off and slipped onto the bed between his legs, making him wriggle in place.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, smiling up at me with a mischievous little smirk.

"I'm going to please you. Your job, is just to relax for me." I said, kissing his inner thigh. 

"Alright." he said as he let out a slow breath.

"And if at any reason you want to stop or don't like something, tell me and I will stop immediately, okay?" I instructed as he smiled down at me.

"I trust you Joonie." he grinned, making my heart flutter.

"Alright, first things first. Have you ever used lube before?" I asked making him shake his head.

"Lube?" he asked, looking at the small bottle I had in my hand as I squirted some on my fingers.

"It is like an artificial slick to make things feel better." I explained as he hummed in understanding. I immediately let my fingers part his round, supple cheeks and slip along his ass until I reached entrance. He bit his lip and shifted as I began circling my fingers around it, his breath catching in his throat.

"Now the most important part is for you just to relax. It may feel weird at first, but it will start feeling better, I promise." I explained. I pushed the pad of my first finger past his ring of muscle as I felt his body tense up slightly.

"Th-that feels funny." he said as his back arched off of the bed slightly.

"I won't go anymore yet, just relax. Once your body relaxes I will start again." I explained, kissing his leg. Once I felt his body begin to relax, I pushed my finger in a little further until it was up to the second knuckle.

"This doesn't feel like I thought it would." he said, looking down at me.

"You want me to stop?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No, I just...I thought it would feel better I guess." he said, as I smirked.

"Just wait, baby. Just wait."I smiled. I finished pushing into him until my finger was completely sunken into him. I gave him a few moments to adjust before I began slowly thrusting it in and out and I felt his body relaxing and taking it in easier. I added a second finger and heard him his as I slowed my thrusting, feeling his body kind of arch away from me a bit.

"That burns a little." he grunted, putting a hand on my shoulder and digging his fingers into my shoulder. I stopped my motions and let his body relax again before I began moving until I was able to thrust both fingers in and out fully. I began to scissor them slightly, stretching him a little bit more until he relaxed. Once he had gotten to that point I began crooking my fingers, looking for that little bundle of nerves. I rubbed up against his walls, making him let out little hums of appreciation.

"That's starting to feel p-pretty good." he breathed as I felt him start rocking onto my fingers. 

"Good, baby." I smiled before feeling that little spot, smirking as I did. As soon as I began pressing into it, he gasped and almost sat up, looking down at me with wild eyes.

"Oh fuck! Oh my God, what was that?" he asked, panting as I chuckled.

"That is the sweet spot, and I'm so glad I found it." I smiled before pressing into it again, making him moan and his cock twitch against his stomach. 

"Fuck, do that again!" he moaned as I began rubbing continually against it, feeling it swell under my fingers. 

"That's right baby, just like that." I encouraged as I continued to please him. His cock began to leak as he moaned and his legs shook slightly, squirming underneath me.

"Joonie please, please can you get inside me? Please?!" he begged, rocking onto my fingers fully now.

"You really want me to do that?" I asked as he nodded quickly.

"Please, please I need it. I need you." he pleaded, looking at me longingly. 

"Alright baby, let me get another finger in there then, cause I don't want this to hurt you." I replied before pulling my fingers almost all the way out before adding the third. 

"Oh fuck!" he moaned, obviously enjoying the stretch as my fingers were pressed into his prostate without even trying now.

"Just a minute more and I will fill you up." I grinned, thrusting my fingers in and out. I saw his cock twitching and leaking more onto his stomach the longer I went, his breathing becoming more rapid. He reached a hand down and began rubbing the head of his cock, his moans going louder.

"Alright, I think you're ready." I responded, leaning back and removing my hand. I quickly shoved my pants down over my cock and began coating it with lube as he looked up at me with eager eyes, licking his lips in anticipation. I kneeled up between his legs and smiled at him softly before placing my head at his entrance.

"You ready?" I asked, as he quickly nodded.

"Yes Namjoon, please fuck me." he breathed as I felt my cock throb. I wasted no more time before pushing slowly into him, our moans blending in unison as I felt his hot, tight heat surround me.

"Fuck, you're so so tight Kook. So hot and tight!" I groaned as I seated myself fully in him. 

"Full! I feel so full!" he groaned, panting as he stared up at me. I began to slowly rock my hips, little moans spilling from his lips as I did. 

"Yeah, feels so good baby. It's like your body was made for me." I breathed as I started to fully thrust. He whimpered and gripped at the sheets, his body trembling beneath me as I leaned over him.

"Mmmm, harder!' He moaned as I smirked and began thrusting in him more abruptly, our skin clapping slightly as my hips met his ass. I let my hands travel up his body and rest on the pillow on each side of his head as I ducked down and allowed my lips to meet his. He moaned into the kiss and began grinding upwards as I thrusted, causing his cock to be trapped between our bodies and get friction as well. He moaned louder as I sucked on his bottom lip, moving his hips more frantically.

"Yes, yes please just like that." he moaned, his eyes opening to meet mine. I felt like I could get lost in their warmth as I continued to thrust, a little harder now as I felt his cock throbbing between us.

"You're so beautiful, Jungkook." I breathed, making him gasp and groan, thrusting his hips even harder against me. I wanted to drag this out as long as possible, becoming drunk off of his body, the way it felt and moved with mine. I switched my angle and thrusted right against his prostate, making him grip behind my back and rake his nails down me. I groaned at the burn but it only spurned me on, making me thrust harder and faster.

"N-Namjoon, fuck! Keep going, please please please!" he chanted as I continued this pace. As long as I wanted to keep this going, I wasn't sure that I would be able to drag it out terribly long, feeling that tight heat enveloping me so well.

"Kook, baby you are so good, so so good for me." I breathed, hearing him whimper at the praise. I felt my cock throb inside him, making his already tight ass feel even tighter. 

"You feel so big! Ugn keep going, I want to cum so bad." he moaned as I continued to thrust. I leaned up and reached down with one hand, gripping his cock in my hand and beginning to stroke it in rhythm with my thrusts.

"I'm gonna cum soon baby." I warned, feeling him clenching down tighter around me. I wanted him to cum first, so I stroked him faster, tightening my fist around his wet cock. I could feel every vein protruding as I slid my hand up and down him, his breathing getting faster and heavier.

"Cum inside me, fill me up!" he moaned as I felt him clench down again particularly hard. I growled in my chest as I thrusted faster and harder, chasing the feeling of an orgasm that I was on the brink of.

"Fuck, cum for me Kook." I grunted as I twisted my hand over his head. Within a few more thrusts, he tightened around me particularly hard, his body feeding me in as he spilled over my hand and his stomach, moaning loudly. I went to pull out as he gripped at me and locked his legs behind me quickly, shaking his head.

"Don't stop! I-Inside!" he moaned as I gasped and began spilling inside him, his warmth milking every last drop from me. Looking down at his blissed out face made me cum all that much harder as my thrusting slowed and my body stayed flush against him, trembling. I stayed that way for several moments before reaching up and brushing the stray strands of hair away from his face.

"That was amazing Jungkook. Thank you for sharing that with me." I smiled before leaning down and capturing his lips for a soft and slow kiss.

"I can never thank you enough." Jungkook smiled, his eyes slightly teary. I brushed the tears away from his eyes before kissing the tip of his nose, causing him to chuckle. 

"Now don't move, I will get something to clean you up." I said as he whined and shook his head, pulling me more against him, feeling his cum dampen my body. I didn't care, I could do nothing but smile at him.

"Don't go just yet. Stay right here." he smiled, running a hand back through my hair. I grinned and kissed his chest before resting my chin against it, just looking at him fondly.

"I'm right here." I said softly, making him reach for my hand and lace our fingers together, kissing the back of my hand. How in the world did I get so lucky to find this amazing thing with someone who was quite literally magical?

___________________  
___________________


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next couple of weeks or so, the snows began to get heavier, and Jungkook and I continued to get closer. We had sex almost daily and it was just as amazing every time we did. Jungkook only popped one more knot, but he warned me it was extremely rare for that to happen to alphas in general outside of their ruts. 

"Hey Namjoon? I have kind of been missing some fresh meat and was thinking about going hunting this evening." Jungkook called as I was coming out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair.

"You are going to go hunting?" I asked, as he looked at me, nodding enthusiastically. 

"Yeah, it will give me a chance to let my wolf run through the woods for a bit. I won't be gone too long or wander too far, I promise." he smiled, making me smile back at him and nod. 

"Sure, of course. Can I get anything for you or do anything to help?" I asked.

"Um, I will need a sharp knife to skin it when I get back and if you have some rope to tie it up so it can bleed out, both will be helpful. " he replied as I nodded. I walked over to the supply closet and clicked on the overhead light, searching for the coiled up rope I knew was sitting on one of the shelves. I grabbed it and brought it out, smiling as I held it up.

"Will this do?" I asked, making him nod and grin.

"Yep, that looks perfect." he smiled.

"I will work on sharpening the knife while you're gone. It will give me something to do while I wait for you." I replied as he nodded.

"I mean, I can go ahead and go so I get back before dark if you would like. I will come back as soon as I get one." he answered, standing up.

"What if you don't get one?" I asked, making him scoff and shake his head.

"I will get one, don't worry. But, if it makes you feel better, I promise if I don't find one by time the sun has completely set, I will be back." he said, stripping his clothes off.

"Okay, that would make me feel much better." I said, making him chuckle. He walked over to me and smiled, giving me a soft kiss on the lips before backing back up.

"Don't worry, I will be back soon, I promise." he said as he walked toward the door. He opened it and stepped back before crouching down and beginning to transform before my very eyes. I knew it was real, and I knew everything he had told me was true, but seeing it happen right in front of me still shocked me to no end. Once he was fully in his wolf form, he looked insanely intimidating, but all that melted away when he looked over at me, wagged his tail slightly and let out a little yip before running out of the door. I walked over to the door and watched him bound off through the snow into the woods, making me smile. I brought the rope outside to the deck and plopped in on the deck chair covered in snow before going back inside and closing the door. I wasn't sure exactly which knives he would need to skin and gut a deer, so I began sharpening all the ones I had. After I had them all sharpened, I decided to do a few things around the place that I had been neglecting since I had been so distracted by my roommate. Friend? Boyfriend? I didn't know what to call him yet, but still, he was a pretty strong distraction, and I wasn't complaining. I began doing a little laundry, cleaning the bathroom and changing out the linens until I heard a long howl that sent chills all over my body. I jolted up and walked to the door, opening it quickly but still seeing no sign of Jungkook.

"Calm down, Namjoon. I'm sure he is fine." I reassured myself, going back inside and clicking the door shut. I went back to work, cleaning the house up for a bit and beginning to get a bit nervous as I noticed the sun getting a little lower toward the horizon. I finishing taking stock in the pantry before I heard a noise outside, drawing my attention. I walked quickly up to the front door and my jaw dropped at what I saw. There Jungkook was in all his naked glory, pulling the deer up to a hanging position at the edge of the yard on a tree before tying it off. His muscles were rippling, looking absolutely the epitome of masculinity. 

"You're back!" I smiled, a smirk coming over his face as he headed my direction. 

"I told you I would be." he said, stalking toward me with an almost swagger in his walk.

"I heard a howl and got a little worried." I said before he rushed up to me and crashed his lips into mine, pushing me against the wall. His lips were warm somehow despite being out here in the cold in the nude. This kiss was about as aggressive as I had ever seen him. He was fully dominating me and I was living for it. 

"My wolf howls after he makes a kill." he almost growled before diving back in to kiss me harshly. Why was this so hot right now? 

"Can we at least go inside? It's getting cold." I breathed between kisses.

"Don't worry babe, I'll keep you warm." he growled before twisting us and pulling me inside. He reached behind me and shut the door, immediately pressing me into it and kissing me hard and deeply. These kisses were wild, nothing but pure passion come from him. I could feel his hardness pressing into me as he began rocking his hips slightly, kissing and nipping down my neck.

"H-How about we take this to the shower huh?" I asked as he growled and clung to me.

"I don't want to stop kissing you." he said against my neck.

"But wouldn't this be so much better if we were both naked?" I asked in a breathy voice before I heard him growl again. 

"Take your pants off." He grunted as he pulled at the bottom of my shirt.

"Back up a second baby, let me get undressed for you." I said as he let out a harsh breath and stood back. I quickly undressed as he stood there, panting, staring me down like I was his next meal. 

"Shower, now." he smirked, making chills run over my skin. Fuck, this was hot. I rushed to the bathroom and turned on the shower, making sure it was warm before climbing in. Jungkook came right in after me and immediately pressed me into the wall, kissing me deeply with just as much fire as before. I fumbled for the shower gel and pumped a few pumps in my hand before slipping it over Jungkook's hard muscles. He grunted once I reached his cock, coating it quite well so that my hand slid up and down it with no resistance. 

"Fuck, Joon." he moaned as he nipped along my neck, right below my ear. I spread some shower gel onto myself and reached down, coating my own cock, moaning lightly at the feeling of my fingers squeezing my cock tightly. As soon as our bodies were slicked up, I wrapped my arms around his low back and pulled him flush into me, our cocks now resting against each other. He began thrusting, causing us both to moan at the delicious friction. He was in complete charge of the pace of our pleasure, my body tingling with waves of euphoria with each thrust of his hips.

"God yes, Kook. Fuck!" I groaned as he sucked on my neck and began thrusting faster. 

"Gonna knot you. Gonna knot you so good." he grunted as he pressed into me harder, panting and causing my cock to throb against his.

"Mmmm you want to pop your knot it me? Fill me up?" I added making him let out a harsh breath, thrusting ridiculously fast.

"Yes yes, gonna fill you up, make you mine." he growled as he thrusted so hard against me. I reached for more shower gel and squirted a good amount on my hand, slipping it between us and letting it drip down from our heads, creating a smoother glide.

"You're gonna make me cum like this." I warned, feeling the burn in my belly begin to grow. This was so ridiculously hot, unlike any sexual interaction I had had with him.

"I want you cumming all over us." he replied, as I could feel the base of his cock starting to swell.

"You're gonna knot for me?" I moaned, feeling my leg start to tremble as I felt my release almost near.

"Mmmm God yes. Gonna knot you, cause you're all mine." he moaned as he pressed his face further in my neck. I felt my cock on the verge of exploding as he nipped at my neck, my moans getting higher pitched. A few more thrusts later an I was cumming, white hot heat bursting behind my eyes as my body tensed with a strong orgasm. I reached down and wrapped my shaky hand around his knot, squeezing slightly as he came with a deep guttural moan, releasing ropes upon ropes of cum, all the way up to our chests. When he has finished, he lifted his head, staring deep into my eyes as he panted, the almost wildness leaving them and such warmth replacing them.

"That was really really hot Jungkook." I smiled as he grinned slightly, almost looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be all alpha on you, but after making a kill and bringing it home to you like my mate, it just kind of took over." he said, his eyes widening once he realized what he said.

"Your mate?" I asked as he blushed and looked down sheepishly. 

"Yeah, I'll explain that at some point." he said, biting his lip.

"Jungkook, you said you wanted to make me yours...is that true or was that the hormones talking?" I asked as he looked at me, a little hurt in his eyes.

"I thought you were...mine." he said softly.

"I am, I am yours baby, don't get upset. I just didn't want to assume anything. I would love for you to be mine and me to be yours." I said, cupping his cheeks and bringing his face close to mine before softly kissing him.

"Sorry again about the whole aggressive alpha thing. I guess it's because it's getting close to my rut." he said, making me swallow.

"You're rut huh? Well just know, you are not suffering through it alone this time. I am here to help." I said, as he looked at me wide eyed.

"Um, can we wash up and talk about that when we get out because it isn't as simple as all that." he said, as I felt my stomach drop a bit.

"Oh, sure alright." I replied, reaching for the shampoo. 

"It's not that I don't want your help, I do. It is just, complicated." he said from behind me as I grabbed the shampoo. 

"It's okay baby, I'm sure you will explain everything." I replied, giving him a soft smile. We showered the rest of the time in silence before getting out and drying off. As soon as we were dressed, Jungkook grabbed my hand and laced his fingers in mine, pulling me along until we were both seated on the couch.

"Okay, my rut. The reason I say what I did, is because it is the only time that I am very aggressive, dominating and quite frankly a little wild. I don't want to hurt you." he said, his voice as gentle as could be as he looked down at our laced fingers.

"I trust you Jungkook." I said as I pulled his hand up to my face and kissed it softly.

"It's more than that. When we have sex, you are always inside me which is what I prefer, I like that. However when I am in rut, it is the strong desire to procreate so...I need to be the one fucking." he said, making me swallow. I had bottomed for someone before, but never anyone as huge as Jungkook.

"That's okay, we will just make sure I'm good and prepped for you." I smiled, as a huge smile came across his face.

"Really?? You would let me?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course, anything to help you through that rough time. " I replied, making him smile widely.

"I can't believe it. Wow, you really want to." he said, smiling.

"I really do. Because you are mine." I smiled back, making him giggle. He really was a beautiful person, and I don't know how I got so lucky to find him. I just hoped I really could be all he needed during his rut. 

______________  
______________


	12. Chapter 12

The next week or so, we were almost inseparable. Jungkook showed me how to properly gut, skin and cut up a deer, he cook meals for me using some of the meat which was pretty delicious, he even took me hunting for smaller game. I didn't get anything but I got close. We were doing all the things I really wanted to do when I came up here in the first place, except now I had someone to do them with me. One night after we had eaten dinner, I could feel Jungkook stirring beside me on the couch as we watched a t.v. show on my laptop.

"Baby, is everything okay? You actually feel a little warm." I said as he nodded and pushed the furs off of him.

"Yeah, it's just pre-rut. I know it is coming soon, and my wolf is restless." he replied, stretching before letting out a sigh.

"So it's really close huh?" I asked, making him nod.

"Yeah, it is. I'm sorry Namjoon, I don't want to hurt you." he said, looking a little down.

"You'll be fine, I promise. Come on, just cuddle with me a little more, okay?" I offered, opening my arm back up to him. He smiled and nuzzled into my side, humming in contentment as I rubbed on his back. 

"Namjoon...I am so glad I met you." he said, making me smile wide as I felt completely at peace.

"I am glad I met you too. You are pretty amazing, and you make me really happy." I responded as I ran my fingers through his hair. He settled down a little bit after that, and we were able to sit there and watch the show without issues. After, we decided to turn in early since he was still not feeling that well. Once we had climbed in bed together, I could feel the heat simply radiating off of him. I can't imagine how uncomfortable this would be for him, but I was determined to help as best as I possibly could.

I woke in the early hours of the morning, feeling the bed shift and hearing the padding of feet on the wood.

"Jungkook?" I called out with a half-asleep voice, peeking my eyes open. His footsteps, which were retreating, started coming back closer as I looked to see him stripped naked and pacing back and forth. Since he was naked, his very prominent erection was clearly visible as he continued to pace.

"I-It's starting now and I'm just trying to keep my composure." he said, still pacing as he clenched his fists. 

"Let me prep myself and you can start, I don't want you to hold you back." I said, as I saw his arms shake, the veins popping out in them. I decided to prep and quickly, not knowing how long his self-control would last. I fumbled to the bedside drawer, grabbing the lube quickly before yanking my sweatpants off. I began prepping myself faster than I ever had before, watching Jungkook pacing back and forth, his body basically quivering with self restraint. He stood at the foot of the bed and watched me intensely while I prepped, the wood of the footboard creaking in the pressure of his grip. 

"I want you. I need you." he growled making me shiver as I worked myself open as fast as I could.

"I need you too. I'm almost there, almost there baby." I said, scissoring myself before adding a third finger. It burned quite a bit but I wasn't going to wait much longer.

"Call me your alpha." Jungkook smirked, making me swallow hard as I nodded and let out a little breathy moan as I hit my prostate by accident with my fingertips.

"Alpha, I'm ready for you." I said, removing my fingers.

"Turn over for me, ass up." he said, climbing up the bed quickly as I scrambled to flip over and position myself how he wanted. I heard him huffing as he put his head at my entrance, and his hands gripped my hips. He then angled my hips and began pulling me toward him to feed himself in me. No sooner had he breached me, I gripped the pillows with both hands, burying my face in them and letting out a drawn out groan. No matter how much prep I did, nothing would have prepared me for that stretch. It punched all the air out of my lungs and when it felt like he was probably almost done, it kept going, making me have to literally remind myself to breathe.

"That's right, almost there." Jungkook said softly, making me almost startle. I was expecting wild man, cave man Jungkook, not the sweet man I had come to adore.

"C-Can you g-give me a second?" I said through a grimace as I felt him still and his hands leave my hips and begin running softly over my lower back, side of my hips.

"God, please don't let me hurt you." he said almost with a whine in his voice.

"You won't, just...just let me adjust for a second." I replied, trying not to strain my voice, despite how my body ached. I let out a couple slow deep breaths as he continued to stroke my back softly.

"Relax for me Joonie, just relax." he repeated in a calming voice. As I began to just listen to his soothing voice and relax more, I could feel my body opening up to him, relaxing and loosening up as it started to pull him in a little more.

"I'm ready for you Alpha." I replied, hearing him growl before he pushed all of the way into me, making me gasp and grip the pillows so hard my arms shook.

"One more second." I grimaced as he continued to slowly rub my body. I heard the cap of the lube pop open and felt the coldness against my stretched rim as he dribbled it on me to help. 

"Fuck, you're so warm." he groaned as I felt him throb inside me. 

"You can move." I breathed, bracing myself for what was to come. He slowly began pulling out of me and then thrust back in, making me moan out in a mix of pleasure and pain. 

"So tight, so so tight." he growled as he began to move a little faster. I felt him begin brushing my prostate, making pleasure shoot through me, my cock twitching between my legs.

"Fuck! Jungkook...a-alpha!" I moaned, as he growled again, picking up the pace.

"That's it, take my cock. Let me breed you." he grunted, as I shivered, my arms still shaking. The longer he thrusted, the more my body started to relax and my moans started to spill out of me without even trying. I could feel every vein on his girthy cock dragging against my walls, his head getting caught on my rim as he continued to thrust into me. The bed creaked below us as our skin began clapping with the force of his thrusts. 

"Ughhhh God!" I moaned, as I felt him reach around and give my cock a few good strokes, the pleasure overwhelming me. I reached down with my hand and tried to push his hand away, afraid I would cum way before him and then be fucked into oversensitivity.

"Too much? Okay your alpha is going to fuck you hard and fast, fill you up." he said, gripping my hips and beginning to thrust at a ridiculously fast pace. He angled my hips in a slightly different position, causing his cock to hit my prostate with every thrust. It made me moan so loudly I was glad the closest neighbor was miles away. I didn't think I would be able to cum easily from this but now that he had the right angle, it was going to be hard not to cum.

"I'm going to knot you so good." Jungkook growled as he bent over me more, thrusting at a hard fast pace. My legs began to tremble as my cock started to leak onto the sheets beneath me. I could feel my orgasm building insanely quickly at this rate, making me gasp and bite down on the pillow.

"FUCK, knot me alpha!" I moaned as I heard him moan, panting right near my ear as his muscular body met my own with his thrusts. I began to clench around him as I felt my orgasm on the brink of releasing. 

"You're gonna make your alpha cum." he panted, as I moaned loudly and had a strong orgasm, shooting ropes out onto the bed below us. He whimpered before moaning loudly, his knot growing and beginning to stretch me further. I literally couldn't make a sound, couldn't barely breathe as it began to catch on my rim. Before I knew it, he could no longer thrust and I felt his massive load of cum release inside me with a long moan. The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt, however his knot was pressing on the right spot, making my entire body shake with pleasure.

"Jungkook." I squeaked out in a shaky voice as he panted and leaned his forehead on my shoulder.

"Shhhh, lay down if you can, I'll come with you. We are going to be locked together for a good fifteen minutes before my knot goes down." he instructed. I slowly straightened my legs out as he basically laid on top of me, his knees on either side of my ass, resting on his knees, his torso on top of my back.

"That was intense." I breathed as he kissed my shoulder a few times and laid his head back down.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, the roughness in his voice almost completely gone.

"No baby, you didn't. You were so good, even fighting your instincts to make sure I was okay." I said, still feeling out of breath.

"I did, but I didn't." he said, his forehead against my back as he kissed it again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I did fight them at first, just wanting to climb on you and rail the hell out of you, but...but it was so different. Usually when I am in my rut, I just want to fuck the closest thing to me, even though it is just a toy, but I am relentless. I will fuck it for hours and I have broken several. But with you, all I kept worrying about was hurting you and of course my instincts were telling me you were my mate to be treated with care and I shouldn't hurt you. My instincts want you to carry my pups, although I know it's impossible." he explained as I laid there and listened, surprised to say the least.

"So...you have mentioned mates more than once now. Is that like a boyfriend thing?" I asked as I heard him sigh above me.

"No, it is much more than that. Mating is like marriage but when we mate, we mate for life. There is no divorcing or separating, you are together forever, bonded on a deeper level than just a piece of paper." he replied, making me hum. 

"So your instincts want you to mate me cause you're in rut?" I asked as I felt him tense above me slightly.

"Not exactly. Like during my rut I do want to mark you, that is what instinct tells me to do...but I think it wants me to mate you, because I love you." he said, making my heart flutter like it never had before. 

"You really love me?" I asked, wishing so badly I could turn around and grab him and kiss him deeply.

"I do. I really really do love you." he replied, his voice wavering slightly.

"Good, because I love you too." I said, as I heard him sob.

"You do??" he squeaked out as I felt tears well up in my own eyes.

"I do, so very much. God, I hate being stuck like this, I want to hold you and kiss you baby." I said, as I heard him let out a mix between a sob and a laugh. I then felt his arms wrap around my torso as best as he could, kissing my back over and over again.

"When this knot is down, I am so kissing you." he replied, making me chuckle and reach up to wipe my tears away.

"Now that you have come into my life, I really can't picture you not being in it." I replied as he sobbed again, squeezing me tighter. We laid like that for about ten more minutes until his knot had gone down and he could slip out of me, allowing me to flip over and immediately pull him into me, kissing him deeply, so full of fire and passion and now...love. We were in love, and I had never been happier.

_______________________  
_______________________


	13. Chapter 13

When his rut ended, I barely made it down the stairs to the couch, walking very very slowly with a basic limp in my step.

"I think we need to sleep on the furs tonight so you don't have to go back up the stairs. I wish you would have let me carry you down." He frowned as I chuckled and hissed as I sat down, trying to angle myself so I wasn't sitting flat.

"No way in hell was I going to let you carry me down." I shook my head as he shrugged and treaded to the kitchen.

"Well at least you are letting me cook lunch for you." he said, as I nodded.

"Yes, that I will let you do." I replied with a chuckle. I swear if I was one of those cartoon characters, I would have hearts bugging out of my eyes as I watched him move around the kitchen and begin cooking. I really did love him so much, and how I could after such a short period of time baffled me. I mean, we did spend pretty much every waking moment together, so I really got know him and see him for the amazing person he was.

After we finished breakfast and we were cuddled up in front of the fire, I sighed and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulling him into me a little more. I didn't want to ask the question that had been on my mind, but I knew I would have to eventually.

"Baby, I need to ask you something and this is a big big ask." I said as he sat up a little more and turned to look at me, his face getting a little worry flitting over it.

"Sure..." he replied in a cautious tone.

"I know you don't have anywhere to go, and I am so glad you are here with me. The thing that has been on my mind, is that after the winter is over, I have to go back to the city to work on getting a job and my own place. My friend Yoongi offered for me to live in his place when I get back until I get a job and find a place. I...what's gonna happen to us?" I asked as his face paled and he looked away from me, looking down at his hands.

"I...I don't want to leave you. Are you going to leave me?" he asked softly, the worry evident in his tone as his voice wobbled slightly.

"I don't want to leave you, not at all. I can always try to ask Yoongi if he doesn't mind if we share the guest room, but...but do you really want to move to the city and be away from the mountains? Not a lot of places to run and let your wolf free." I said as I saw his lip wobble.

"Really? You would let me come with you?" he asked his voice trembling as he looked up at me with watery eyes.

"If you are okay with having to settle for occasional weekend trips to the mountains to let your wolf free." I replied as he gasped and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my neck and letting loose several sobs.

"Whoa whoa, baby don't cry!" I said softly as I rubbed his back, kissing his head as he continued to sob into me.

"I thought...you were...going to...leave me." he sobbed, as I felt my heart ache.

"No not at all. I love you so very much, and you have captured every bit of my attention. I don't want to lose you." I replied as I felt him kissing my neck through the sobs.

"I don't want to lose you either. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." he responded, lifting his head as he sniffled a few times. I wiped the tears off of his face before bringing him in for a soft, slow kiss.

"Then don't you worry at all. We will be just fine. And worst case scenario, we don't work out for some reason, you can always come back here. This cabin will be empty whenever I don't come up to it, and you could live here, okay? I would never leave you with nowhere to go." I said as he shook head.

" I don't want to think about it." he said, still shaking his head like a little kid, making me chuckle and give him a quick peck before drawing him closer.

"Don't worry, you don't have to think about it again." I said, hugging him close.

"Mkay. You s-sure you're friend is gonna let stay?" He asked as I rubbed his arm, leaning my head against his.

"I'm pretty sure he will. He is very laid back and I will already be monopolizing the guest room anyway, so what if you sleep in there too? I think it will be just fine. " I answered.

"Mkay." he said softly, making me chuckle again.

"You are too damn cute, do you know that?" I said as he raised his head quickly and wrinkled his forehead at me. 

"I am not cute." he sniffed, almost pouting, making me laugh harder.

"I hate to break it to you baby, but you are." I replied as he huffed and stared me down.

"I'm an alpha, alphas are the furthest thing from cute you can picture." he said, clearing his throat and sitting up straighter. 

"Oh my big bad alpha." I teased as I heard a low growl rumble in his chest. Before I knew it he had flown off of the couch, grabbed my hips and spun me sideways on the couch, yanking me further down it before straddling me and caging my head in with his arms.

"Still want to say I'm cute?" he said, his voice an octave deeper. I swallowed, but reached up and squeezed his cheeks in one hand slightly, making his face pucker.

"Still cute." I said as he sighed and dropped his head.

"I give up." he mumbled, making me laugh and ruffle up his hair.

"I'm sorry baby, you know I'm just teasing you." I replied, kissing the top of his head as he lowered himself onto my lap.

"If you say so." he replied before getting up off of me and helping me sit up. 

"I guess I just am a man in love." I replied as he got a slightly sheepish smile and a beautiful flush creeped over his face.

"So am I. I love you so much, Namjoon." he smiled, making my heart flutter.

"I love you too, Jungkook." I replied, as he snuggled back up to me a bit. We sat there in silence again when something else hit me.

"I am going to have to drive to the local store since that was the last place I got a signal, to call Yoongi and check to see if it is okay. Did you want to come with me?" I asked as he looked at me and cocked his head slightly.

"Sure! I like the lady down there, she is really nice." Jungkook responded, as I smiled softly.

"You know her well?" I asked as he shook his head and yawned.

"Nope, just the rare times we travel into town for supplies. I will bring her some meat usually, since she can't exactly go hunt herself." he answered.

"Is she....one of you?" I asked as he giggled and shook his head.

"No, she's just old." he responded, making me laugh.

"Good point. Well, do you want to head there tomorrow? Probably a good idea to go before we get too much more snow." I asked, as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah, you're right. Ok, so we will go tomorrow...that is if you think you can walk." he replied, looking at me with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, I can walk just fine." I responded as he laughed.

"I'll believe that when I see it." he giggled.

*****

Well, he was right. Every step I took to the car, I still felt pain radiating but at least I wasn't limping. Jungkook was dressed in my clothes, like fully from head to toe in a hoodie, a pair of jeans, socks and boots and he looked really hot, just as much as when he wore nothing.

"You look good." I smiled as we got into my car, him looking down at his feet.

"I like these a lot." he replied, knocking his boots together, the snow falling off of them onto the floormat.

"You can wear them whenever you want. When we get to the city, I will have to take you shopping for some clothes. I mean, you are always welcome to my wardrobe as much as you want, but I figured you would like clothes of your own." I said as I began driving slowly down the driveway.

"I like wearing your clothes, you don't have to buy me clothes." he replied, as I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Alright babe, whatever you want." I answered as we headed down the main mountain road, which thankfully wasn't too slick.

"Namjoon, how do you have so much money?" he asked, making me chuckle.

"I really don't have all that much. My grandparents on my mom's side found out about how my parents treated me once they found out about my boyfriend, and decided to help support me financially so I could graduate. They gave me a monthly allowance, even are paying the electric on this place right now, however I barely used any of it so I had a bunch saved up. Most of it is used up now, but I still have some. As soon as I get back to the city though, I have to find a job so I can support us." I answered. He got pretty quiet after that for several minutes before turning to ask me another question.

"I don't want you to have to support me. I want to help." he said softly.

"Well, if you want a job, we can get you a job. You'd probably make an excellent barista honestly. Your nose is exceptional and you would be able to tell the different roasts of coffee no problem." I responded as he did the cute thing where he cocks his head to the side.

"What's a barista?" he asked, making me chuckle.

"I'll show you one day. Basically they make coffee in fancy ways and serve it to people. It isn't too bad of a job, but we will find you something you like, don't worry. But I don't want you stressing about that, we will come to that bridge when we are all back in the city and settled down." I answered. We didn't talk too much on the way down the mountain, more looking at the beautiful scenery and me concentrating on driving us down without crashing. When we pulled into the local store, he smiled and bounded out of the car.

"I'm going to go say hi!" he grinned, making me smile. 

"Alright, I will go ahead and call Yoongi and come in when I am done." I replied as he nodded and walked into the store. I turned on my cell phone and my eyes widened at the amount of notifications and emails I had missed but I ignored them all to call Yoongi and get the knot out of my stomach.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Yoongs, what's up?" I asked, smiling at the sound of his voice.

_"Joon? The fuck? I thought you were being wilderness man for the winter."_

"I am, I just drove to the local store to get a signal. How are you?" I asked, hearing him hum.

_"Eh, same ol shit. More importantly, how are you? You haven't lost any digits to frostbite have you?"_

"Ha ha very funny. I am doing wonderful actually. This trip has been everything, but that is actually why I am calling you. I have something I need to run by you." I said, feeling the knot tighten.

_"Sure, what is it? No, you are not hanging a deer head in my place."_

"Hah, no no nothing like that. This is a big ask, so really no pressure, alright?" I asked hearing him sigh.

_"Out with it Joon."_

"I...I kind of met someone while I was here and we are together. He is a local here and he is absolutely amazing." I replied, as Yoongi started laughing.

_"Wow, really? Only you would go in the middle of freakin nowhere and come back with a boyfriend."_

"I know, I know. But, I tell you, he really is wonderful and we are in love. He and I want to stay together, even after the winter is over, so... so I was um..."

_"Joon, it's fine. He can stay too. I trust your judgement. Just no sex on my couch."_

"Really? You're fine with it?" I asked, feeling my heart jump in my chest.

_"Yeah, really it's fine. Look forward to meeting Mr. Mountain Man."_

"I can't wait for you to meet him too. Well, thank you so much Yoongs, I really appreciate it and hopefully I will find a job quickly so I can get on my feet and be out of your hair." I said, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

_"No worries, take your time."_

"Thanks again Yoongi. I will call you again before we head back, alright?" I asked, feeling such a fondness for my friend who had been there for me through a lot of shit.

_"Sounds good. Be careful, don't freeze to death."_

"I won't. Take care and talk to you soon." I replied, hanging up. I couldn't help the huge grin that came over my face as I walked into the store, seeing Jungkook talk to the lady behind the counter.

"Oh, you came with the Kim's grandson?" she asked as he nodded and turned to look at me.

"Yeah we kind of stumbled into each other up on the mountain, and we have become really close." Jungkook said, smiling brightly.

"That's so nice. I'm glad he has you to look to. I tried to warn him this mountain is no place for visitors in the winter, but he wouldn't have it. He is very determined." she smiled as she looked at me and then back at Jungkook.

"That he is. How did everything go?" he asked me, his smile now strained as I could see how nervous he was.

"We are good to go! Yoongi said yes so everything is fine." I said, smiling at how much brighter his smile became.

"Thank you ma'am, we will be back another day!" he said, turning to say goodbye to the lady before running toward me and almost yanking me outside.

"Ow, my ass." I said, making him giggle.

"So, I really get to come with you?" he asked, his eyes so bright as I looked at my literally magical boyfriend, dusting the snowflakes that had already began to fall on his hoodie.

"Yes, you can't get rid of me now, we are stuck together." I grinned as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, nuzzling his cold nose against mine.

"I love you Namjoon." he smiled, his eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you too." I responded, kissing him softly. I was beyond happy now that I knew it was official that we would get to be together for the long haul.

___________________  
___________________


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks went by and I had actually made my first kill in that amount of time. It was a smaller deer but needless to say, Jungkook was beaming. He helped me get it back to the cabin and then I gutted and skinned it myself as Jungkook watched on with such a proud look on his face. He had turned into his wolf a few times, running through the woods at high speed, the white snow in contrast to his dark fur. As we sat there one evening I could feel Jungkook shifting around a little bit, seeming quite restless.

"Jungkook, are you alright?" I asked, as he lifted his head from the couch, looking at me.

"Yeah, my wolf is restless. I think it is because I haven't shifted in a while." he replied as I wrinkled my forehead.

"You can be your wolf if you want to. I will still snuggle you." I replied as his head perked up.

"Really, you will?" he asked, sounding excited by the idea.

"Sure, but let's move the laptop to the floor and cuddle on the furs. I don't think the couch is big enough." I replied as he nodded and quickly got up off of the couch. I couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm as he moved the table over a little more and set the laptop on top of it before stripping down naked. It didn't matter how many times I saw it, the transformation, which was quite frightening to be honest, always shocked me. Once he had changed into his wolf form, I smiled and started the movie before stretching out on the furs. He let out a little gruff as he laid down next to me, pushing his heavy body against me. I grinned and laid my head on his shoulder area while I wrapped my arm around his body, right under his front legs. I began scratching there slightly, stroking his fur as he let out a cute little huff. I chuckled and snuggled into him, feeling so warm and safe with him even in this form. I continued to rub and scratch him as we watched the movie together, eventually both of us falling asleep in the warmth of each other's bodies. 

When I awoke in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, I could notice him restless, his legs twitching, along with his ears, much like my old dog used to do when he would dream. I heard a low rumble come from his chest followed by a soft whine, making me worry he was having more of a nightmare than a dream. 

"Jungkook, wake up." I said softly as he continued to twitch, his legs moving a little more now. He let out another low whine as I sat up and began rubbing him slightly.

"Jungkook, come on." I said a little louder, beginning to push him a little. His legs moved harder, the noises he made like a mix of a growl and a whine, making me worry.

"Kook, wake up." I said louder, pushing him a little more. All at once, he shot up to his feet, whipping around to face me, growling and bearing his large, sharp teeth. I sat back with widened eyes, my breath heaving as his face was inches from mine.

"J-Jungkook baby, it's me." I said, my voice wavering slightly. He quickly stopped growling, his eyes focusing on me as his ears went back and he whimpered, sitting down and backing away from me. I reached toward him as he backed away further, his ears still back, staring at the floor.

"Kook, hey it's okay. You're alright." I said softly as he whined lowered his head. Before I had a chance to say anything else, he shed his wolf form and turned back into his human form. He curled up in the fetal position, his back to me as I heard him sniffle.

"Baby, don't cry. Please, don't be upset." I said as he stood up quickly, wiping tears from his face as he ran toward the door. I called out to him, but he opened the door and ran out into the snow, before changing back into his wolf and continuing to run. I stood there at the open door, staring at his tracks as I heard him let out a long, mournful sounding howl, cutting right through me. 

"Kook, please come back!" I called but, was met back with the quiet sounds of the woods. I stood there for several minutes, my body shivering before I sighed with defeat and closed the door softly, walking back over to the couch. I plopped down onto it and stared down at the furs were we were previously just cuddling, hoping he was alright.

I never fell back asleep that night, and waited quite literally all day for him to return, but nothing. I made myself finally eat something that night once it got dark outside, but couldn't help but sit on the couch, staring out the window panes on the door, hoping to see my wolf, my love, my Jungkook coming back. Before I knew it, I was startling myself awake in the early morning, having fallen asleep looking out the window. I was beginning to worry, Jungkook never having been gone this long before. 

It felt like forever, but two more days had passed and I had seen no sign of Jungkook. Eventually my worry outweighed my patience and as I bundled up in a few layers, determined to bring him back. As I opened the front door, I was met with a blast of cold air, making me shiver. I was lucky that it hadn't snowed any more, still leaving some tracks in the snow from where he ran off into the woods. I set out determined, following the tracks as they weaved through the trees.

"JUNGKOOK!!" I called, continuing to trek through the calf deep snow, some parts getting as deep as my knees. The cold began to make me breathe a little heavier as I continued to track the fading tracks, calling for Jungkook every couple of minutes. I began to worry that I would lose the trail as it began to snow at a decent rate, the tracks getting lighter and lighter as I continued walking. I continued to follow them in the same direction, almost beginning to panic as the tracks eventually disappeared.

"JUNGKOOK WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted, feeling hurt, frustrated, worried, angry. I panted as I stumbled and leaned against a fallen tree, trying to catch my breath as the snow began to fall harder. The light began to get a little dimmer, causing me to worry even more, realizing I needed to start heading back or I would wind up in worse trouble. I turned and began following my tracks back, the cold air making my lungs burn as I made my way along, still calling out for Jungkook every minute or so. Before long, I was panting and stumbling over my own feet as the snow fell harder and seemed to get thicker. After a while, I felt a bit panicky, not being able to see my tracks as well, my body getting colder and more tired as I went. I panted heavily as I tripped up over a log buried in the snow, causing me to fall. I tried to get back up, but my limbs felt so heavy as I laid there, trying to catch my breath. I knew I had to get up, but I was so exhausted, I allowed myself to lay there for a few minutes. Before I knew it I found my vision darkening, and I felt myself losing consciousness. 

When I began to stir, my face was freezing but my body felt so heavy, and warm. I opened my eyes slowly to be met with the gaze of Jungkook's wolf eyes staring down at me.

"Kook?" I asked as I felt his tail begin to thud, his tongue stretching out to lick my cheek.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" I said closing my eyes and leaning my head against his muzzle. Felt warm tears begin to trail down my face as I rested my head against him, savoring having him back with me. 

"Will you come home with me, please?" I asked as he let out a little yip, nuzzling his head back against me. Once he got off of me, I slowly stood up, stumbling to my feet.

"You're going to have to lead the way, my tracks are gone." I said, wiping the snow from my face. He turned and began walking into the woods and I followed him as he walked into the woods, trailing right behind him. It took an hour maybe two but once the cabin finally was in sight, I sighed in relief. I walked toward the cabin as Jungkook stopped standing at the edge of the clearing.

"You're...you're coming in right?" I asked as he stopped and blew air out of his nose, stomping once. 

"Jungkook, please I beg you, just come inside. Please?" I asked, my voice quiet as he put his ears back and lowered his head, tucking his tail and slowly began walking toward me. He kept his head hanging low as he followed me in through the open door. I let out a huge sigh and shrugged off my coat, slipping my boots and snow pants off before rolling my neck. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, placing them on the table before sitting down on the couch. Jungkook walked around the couch and sat on the furs in front of the fireplace, just looking at me.

"Can you please change back so I can actually talk with you? Please?" I asked as he let out a little huff and lowered his head before changing back into his human form. His eyes looked so tired, his face forlorn as he sat there naked, crossing his ankles and drawing his knees up toward his face. I grabbed a bottle of water and extended it to him as he slowly uncurled his arm and took it from me. I opened my own and took several large gulps down before closing the bottle and looking at him, his eyes refusing to meet mine.

"Jungkook, why did you leave?" I asked, as he let out a small sigh.

"I almost hurt you." he said softly, his voice a little crackly from not using it I assumed. 

"You didn't hurt me though, you just had a nightmare." I replied, my throat feeling tight.

"But I still almost did, nightmare or not! I'm dangerous, Namjoon. I would never be able to live with myself if I hurt you." he sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. I got down on my knees in front of him and grabbed his hand in mine, squeezing it tightly.

"You said you didn't ever want me to leave, but now you want to leave me?" I asked as he looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm not good for you." he said, his voice wobbling as tears spilled down his cheeks. 

"Yes you are, baby. You make me so happy, I can't even begin to explain it. You make me smile like no one ever has. I love you, so very much." I said softly as I got up on my knees and cupped his cheeks, wiping the tears away with my thumbs.

"I don't want to hurt you, Joonie." he said softly, biting his lip afterward. I looked down at his lips and leaned forward over his knees, crashing my lips against his. Our mouths clashed together, moving in perfect tandem as I let out a few deep breaths. I slid my hands from his cheeks to up into his hair, deepening the kiss before resting my forehead against his, breathing heavily. 

"You will hurt me if you leave for that reason. If you really don't want to be here with me, I won't force you to stay, but if you really love me and want to be with me, don't make that decision for me. Stay, please." I breathed, feeling my body tremble. 

"I love you." he said softly as I felt tears pooling behind my closed eyes.

"God I love you too. So stay with me." I said back in a thick voice, trying to hold back the tears. He let out a little sob before he unfolded his arms and lowered his legs, wrapping his arms around my neck as he pulled me down onto him. I kissed him again deeply as he wrapped a leg around mine, crying through our kisses until we parted, both out of breath and in tears.

"I'm sorry I left." he whimpered as I shook my head, hugging him tightly burying my face in his neck.

"Never ever forget how much I love you." I said as I kissed his neck softly.

"I promise, I won't leave like that again." he cried, making me let out a shuddering sigh of relief. 

"Thank you, for trusting me and believing in me. I know your instincts are telling you to run because you're afraid of hurting me, but I don't want to be without you." I replied, as he nodded. 

"I don't want to be without you either. My instincts were saying to run, they were calling me back to you. I just didn't want to hurt you. I thought I was no good for you, I'm so sorry Joon." he replied in a whispery voice. 

"Then follow your instincts, and stay with me where you belong." I replied, as he let out a slow sigh.

"I will, I will always." he sniffled, squeezing me tightly. We laid there for hours, holding each other close, feeling content being back in each others arms where we belonged.

_______________  
_______________


	15. Chapter 15

A couple more months went by and we were buried in snow, so much so to where Jungkook rarely left to go hunting or even give his wolf time to run. You would think we would get stir crazy, not leaving the house really but we never did. We spent time learning everything we could about each other, our favorites, likes, dislikes, so much to where I felt like I knew him inside and out. I taught him more things about the modern world that he only got a peek at when they would make runs into town. When I showed him pictures of my old neighborhood in Seoul, he was amazed at the size of everything, and the lack of trees and nature. I secretly hoped that he would truly be happy with me, or if taking him out of the mountains would be a bad idea. 

"Joon, what are you thinking about?" Jungkook asked, drawing me from my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing important." I replied as he raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You get this little wrinkle on your forehead when you are thinking really hard." he replied, running his finger along my brow. 

"I'm just thinking about what is going to happen when we leave in a couple more months, how things are going to change. I just hope you are still happy when you get to the city." I replied as he gave me a sweet smile.

"I will be with you, of course I will be." he replied as I grinned and fluffed up his hair with my hand.

"I can't wait for you to meet the guys. You will like them a lot, I think. I'm sure once we move in, we will probably have a little welcome back gathering since I know all the guys will have missed hanging out." I replied as Jungkook smiled at me.

"I bet you have missed them too." he replied as I shrugged a little.

"I mean, a little bit but I have been happy with you." I responded as he laughed and shook his head.

"You're allowed to miss your friends and still be happy here with me. I miss some of my friends from the pack, but I am perfectly happy here with you." he replied as I grinned and nodded.

"You got me there. Yes, I do miss them." I said as he played with my fingers.

"At least you will get to see them soon." he responded making me hum.

"Yes, and so will you. I can't wait for them all to meet the man who has captured my attention and my heart." I said, making him giggle.

"I hope they like me." he said, looking a little nervous.

"Oh they will for sure. But I do have to warn you, you have to be careful what you say around my friend Jimin. He has always been into folklore and mythical things. Werewolves are among them, and I know that isn't technically what you are, but he can add things up pretty quickly. He may even know of your kind and history, or at least what books have told him, so just be careful if you don't want anyone else to know." I replied as his eyes widened.

"No, no one else can know! I know my family shit on me, but I have to keep them safe." he replied as I squeezed his hand.

"Hey, don't worry. No one else will know. Besides, even IF somehow he figured it out, he is my friend and a good one at that. He would never do anything to bring harm to your family." I replied as Jungkook nodded quickly.

"Okay, I believe you." he replied with a small smile.

"It's exciting to think about all the new things you are going to get to try and experience. I can't wait to take you to all these beautiful places. Like the beach! Oh, you are going to love the beach." I replied, as he cocked his head slightly.

"I mean I know what a beach is, but I've been to the beaches on the lake before." he replied as I chuckled.

"That is similar, but this is so much better. We will go when it gets nice and warm out, lay out on the sand, cool off in the water, have a nice picnic." I said as he hummed and leaned his head against me.

"Sounds perfect." he replied, making us both sigh in contentment. 

"I was going to stay until spring, but I was thinking as soon as the snows stop and we use up what supplies I have here, we could head to the city a little earlier. What would you think about that?" I asked. He was quiet for a moment before nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I don't really care where I am, as long as I'm with you." he answered as I rubbed his back.

"Yeah, but...I don't want to take you away from the mountains if you aren't ready." I said , smiling softly as I kissed the side of his head.

"I will be okay, I promise. I'm ready to start our new life together." he replied as I lifted his head to look at me. I searched his eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss him softly, making him hum and cock his head to the side slightly, enabling me to deepen the kiss. He quickly turned and straddled my lap, winding his hands up into my hair as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I flicked his tongue with mine, wrapping my arms around his low back and pulling his chest flush to mine. He whimpered into the kiss, shifting on my lap slightly as I gripped his hips, trying to keep him still.

"I love you so much, Kook." I breathed, kissing him again as he whimpered, grinding down into me slightly.

"I love you to, Joonie. Can I...can I please you?" he asked, as I grunted and let out a hard breath as he continued to grind into me.

"Well, if you keep doing that, I am going to have to do something about it." I replied, feeling myself get harder with each movement. He broke our make out session to slip to the floor, tugging at my sweatpants as he went. I lifted up my hips so he could tug them down to my knees before he quickly took my cock in his hand and began licking at it. He looked up at me with his large eyes, sucking on my head, making me gasp and grip the couch, dropping my head back.

"Fuck baby, I'm so sensitive." I said in a shaky breath as he started taking more of me into his mouth. I felt my legs trembling slightly as he flicked his tongue really fast over my head, humming as he did. I moaned and ran my fingers back through his hair as he took me all the way into his throat, making my eyes automatically close. It was so wet and warm, making me want to cum so much more.

"God you're so good, so amazing baby." I whimpered, trying to resist the urge to thrust into this throat. He slipped me halfway out and began stroking me at the same time he sucked me, moving his hand in perfect motion, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I gasped and throbbed as he hummed again, sending vibrations all through me, making me shiver as he kept going. I began panting as he popped me from his mouth, his lips already swelling as he stroked me with both hands, bringing them up over my head and squeezing slightly as I stared down at him.

"I love watching you like this. You falling apart for me." he smiled as he continued to stroke me, my legs twitching in pleasure.

"You are so perfect, fuck." I moaned, precum leaking from my head as he leaned down and ran his tongue over my head, licking it up. 

"I can feel you getting closer, your cock is getting so hard." he said, biting his lip after as he sped up his stroking. I whimpered and curled my toes as I felt my body beginning to tense in pleasure, that familiar burn in my belly building up. 

"Yeah, you're getting me closer, baby. Gonna make me cum soon." I warned as he hummed and watched me throbbing in his hands. He rubbed one hand over my head as he stroked with the other, making my eyes roll back in my head. I began tensing my legs, leaning back into the couch more as I felt myself about to cum.

"I'm about there, oh fuck I'm gonna..." I warned as he let go of my cock and took me deep into his mouth. The pressure, wetness and warmth immediately break out into an intense orgasm, by body shivering in pleasure as he continued to suck and lick me until I began coming down, breathing heavily.

"Mmm I love the way you taste." he said, popping me out of his mouth as I let out a breathy chuckle.

"That was incredible baby, thank you. But you know, I want to return the favor." I replied as he shifted on his knees slightly. 

"I didn't do this so you would reciprocate." he said, as I looked down to see the hard on through his sweatpants.

"I know, but I want to. Now, I need you to take off your sweatpants, lay them under you and get on your hands and knees." I said as he looked at me slightly wide eyed. I slipped my pants back up as he took his down and laid them out on the furs underneath him. He got on his hands and knees and rested his head on the furs, looking so delicious. I quickly slid off of the couch and around behind him, running my hands over his bare ass. He twitched slightly as I squeezed it before spreading him open a little more. I lowered my head and ran my tongue over the flat of his entrance as he gasped and jerked slightly.

"Oh Joon!" he whimpered as I swirled my tongue along it, taking my lips and closing over part of his rim and sucking on it slightly. He moaned and twitched as I poked my tongue and pushed my tongue into him, slipping my finger along with it. He moaned loudly, as I moved my finger around until I brushed that bundle of nerves, making him shout.

"Right there, yes!" he moaned as I continued to lick and suck at him, using one then two fingers to pry him open and rub on his prostate.

"Fuck, please! Keep going like that." he moaned, pushing back onto me as I worked my tongue and fingers in tandem. I removed my tongue and slipped in a third finger, making him press back against them, thrusting backwards and moaning loudly.

"You're gonna make me cum, Joonie." he whimpered as his moans got higher pitched. I began rubbing and pressing against his prostate harder as I began playing with his balls with my other hand. His moans began to come faster, and get higher with each passing moment. 

"I-I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" he moaned, as his legs began to tremble. Within a few moments, I felt him spasming around me, his body shaking with his orgasm as I continued to milk his prostate until he was panting and letting out tiny whimpers of overstimulation. As I removed my fingers, he flopped onto his side, revealing the streams of cum he released on his sweatpants.

"Was that good?" I asked as he panted, looking up at me with almost a sleepy smile.

"That was incredible. Thank you, so much." he smiled. I balled up his sweatpants and tossed them away as I laid down on the furs beside him and cuddled into him. I swear no matter how much time passed or how many times we did this, it never got old. I could have had this same cycle over and over for the rest of my life and died a happy man.

____________________  
____________________


	16. Chapter 16

"Jungkook, can I ask you something?" I asked, one morning while we were still laying in bed, his hair all messy, his eyes still a little heavy.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked as I smiled softly at him and ran my hand back through his hair.

"I think the snows have stopped for the winter. We haven't gotten any fresh snow in a week. What would you think about leaving in a few days?" I asked as he looked at me for a moment before breaking into a grin.

"I am ready for anything. Besides, you are right. We might get an occasional snow but I can tell spring is coming. Just call it instinct." he smiled.

"Okay, good. I'm excited to start our future together, Kook." I said as he nodded and leaned forward, giving me a quick kiss.

"Me too. I might go for a run and let my wolf free one more time before we go too." he replied as I nodded and continued to run my hand back through his hair slowly.

"That sounds like a good idea." I smiled as he yawned.

"I'll probably go tomorrow and then we can leave Friday...if you want." he said, making my heart almost skip a beat. He really was looking forward to leaving, and it put me at ease a bit. I just hoped that he didn't change his mind later on. 

"Well I guess that means I have a lot of cleaning and packing up to do today. Better get up and at em." I said, kissing his forehead one time before beginning to get out of bed. 

"I can help!" he said, quickly flinging the covers back and getting out of bed, making me chuckle.

"Alright babe, let's get a shower, breakfast and then we can spend the day packing up." I said, as he smiled and rushed after me as I started walking down the stairs. Our morning was spent having a little fun in the shower, followed by us cooking breakfast together and the entire time, all I could think about was how lucky I got. He was everything I had ever wanted in a partner, and it amazed me every day how he really wanted to be with someone like me. 

***

"Is everything packed?" he asked, coming out of the cabin fully dressed, which was a rarity.

"I think so. Everything is shut off, clean and ready for when we come back in a few weeks on the weekend." I replied as he gave me a big smile. I stood at the car with my door open as he looked around the woods, a softness taking over his face.

"Kook, are you alright?" I asked as he looked at me and nodded, walking to the passenger door.

"Yeah, just...saying goodbye." he said, making me feel sad in my heart. I would never know if I made the right decision in bringing him with me, whether I was being selfish or not, but it was his choice, and he had chosen to come with me. As we both buckled up, he stared out the window as I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I promise, I will bring you back, okay?" I almost whispered as I felt him squeeze my hand back.

"I know you will." he replied, turning back to me with a smile, his eyes a little glossy. I cleared my throat before turning the car on and looking at the cabin one last time. I would always be grateful to my grandfather for leaving me this place, and it's amazing beauty in this magical mountain. As I pulled away, I saw Jungkook tense a little, but the more we drove, the more relaxed he became. After we had been driving a bit, I noticed him getting a little antsy. I didn't know if he was anxious or just tired of being cooped up in the car but I decided to pull over so we could stretch our legs.

"Are we there? Is this it?!" he asked excitedly as I chuckled.

"No, just stopping for a bathroom break and so we can stretch our legs." I replied as he made a noise of understanding. Once I put the car in park, I quickly got out of the car and stretched my legs, happy to have a short break from driving.

"Come on Kook, I'll show you where the bathroom is." I said, as he nodded and got out of the car. I noticed his eyes flitting every which way, taking in all of the cars and people around us. He followed me into the restroom and into the only open stall in the handicap stall, and closing the door behind him. I quickly relieved myself as I heard other men talking about random things, where they were headed, what they did for a living, things they had seen out on the road, their voices echoing off of the tile walls. I washed my hands and waited for Jungkook but he was taking quite a few minutes, making me begin to worry. I walked over and knocked on the handicap stall, but didn't receive a response.

"Jungkook, are you alright in there?" I asked and I swear I heard a sniffle. A man looked at me oddly before walking out of the bathroom making me roll my eyes.

"Hey, let me in okay?" I asked quietly as I stood there, waiting for him to open the stall. A moment or two later, I heard the lock click as he stepped back and looked at me, his eyes full of unshed tears. I slid into the stall and locked it behind myself, before gripping him softly by the shoulders.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked as he bit his lip and looked at me before a tear came out of his eye. I wiped it away with one of my hands before pulling him tightly to me, wrapping my arms around him.

"There's s-so many people. I...I got afraid." he said softly, making my chest ache. 

"It's okay, you're safe with me, I promise. I would never ever let anything happen to you. Let's just go back to the car and get back on the road, hmm?" I said as I kissed the side of his head and felt him nod against me. I felt him clinging onto my coat as I unlocked the door and left the stall, him close behind me. He kept his head down the whole way back to the car and once we got in it, he sat there with his head down, gripping the bottom of his own coat.

"Hey, look at me Kook." I said as he turned his head and flitted his eyes up towards me.

"I'm sorry, I just..." he trailed off as I shushed him and grabbed his hand, kissing the back of it.

"You got overwhelmed. It's alright, you don't have anything to be sorry for." I said as he nodded and stared at our hands.

"I've never been this far in the city before. I didn't realize how big it was." he said as I looked at him sadly.

"This isn't even the half of it baby. But don't worry, once we get to Yoongi's place, you can just stay inside with me for a couple of days until you start to get used to everything, okay?" I suggested as he nodded and gave me a little smile.

"I trust you Joonie." he said, making me feel so warm in my chest. I kissed his hand again before starting the car up and pulling away. 

"Why don't you close your eyes and try to get some sleep? We don't have too much longer to go, but that way you are rested." I said as he nodded. He reclined the seat back and closed his eyes as I turned the radio on to a classical station. Before I knew it, I heard little light snores coming from him, making me smile at his cuteness. In truth we really didn't have much further to go, but I knew he was nervous and wanted to ease the rest of the trip for him. 

After a little while longer, I finally was able to shut the car off after pulling up to Yoongi's place.

"Hey baby, we are here." I said, kissing his forehead, making him wrinkle it up as he looked at me.

"We are here?" he asked, his voice still sleepy as he gave me a little smile.

"Mhm. We will worry about unpacking tomorrow. I will bring just the backpack with the necessities in it so we can go inside and rest." I said as he yawned and nodded. As I stepped out of the car and opened the back door, Jungkook opened his door slowly and looked around wide eyed at everything with his mouth hanging open.

"These buildings are huge!" he whisper shouted, making me smirk.

"Just wait until one day when I take you to the heart of the city. Come on, Yoongi will be expecting us. I text him and let him know we were on our way." I said as I closed the door. He looked a little nervous as he nodded and closed his door, shuffling up to be almost behind me. I knocked on the door and was met a moment later with it opening wide and Yoongi looking me over with squinted eyes before a smile broke out on his face.

"Long time no see, ya nerd. You've been missed around here." he said, as I leaned in and gave him a quick hug.

"Yoongi, this is my boyfriend Jungkook. Jungkook this is one of my very best friends, Yoongi." I introduced as Jungkook stepped from behind me. Yoongi looked at him wide eyed before looking at me and then back at Jungkook.

"Nice to meet you." Jungkook said softly as he gave a cute little smile to Yoongi, who couldn't help but smile himself.

"Jesus Joon, when you told me you met a mountain man, I didn't quite know what to expect. You're a welcome surprise. Well, come on in, you guys must be worn out from the drive." Yoongi said, as Jungkook blushed slightly. As we walked in, and took off our shoes, Jungkook looked around and a soft smile came over his face. Yoongi's apartment was very simply decorated, but felt warm and homey. 

"Here, lighten your load and get comfortable. Joon, you know where the guest room is, go ahead and put your stuff there and I will reheat the stew. I figured you guys would be hungry." Yoongi said, walking into the kitchen.

"Alright, be right out." I said as I motioned for Jungkook to follow me. We walked down the hallway and into the guest room as I put the backpack down. There was a dresser, a queen sized bed and a chair in the corner with a little side table and lamp casting a warm glow in the room. 

"Go ahead and get comfy, baby. There is a change of clothes in the backpack for you." I said as I took my coat off and tossed it on the chair. He quickly shed his clothes and dressed in the sweatpants and baggy t-shirt that I packed for him. 

"He seems nice." Jungkook said, making me smile as I kissed his forehead.

"He is. Come on, let's get something to eat." I said as I slipped my sweatpants on. I grabbed his hand and walked out of the bedroom with him following close behind me, still holding onto my hand tightly.

"Did you guys want a beer with dinner?" Yoongi called from the kitchen as we walked in and sat down at the little table he had set our dinner on.

"That sounds great actually. What about you Jungkook?" I asked as he looked at me and then back at Yoongi.

"I'm okay with just water, please." he said as Yoongi nodded. He grabbed a water bottle and a beer out of the fridge, handing us each our drinks.

"So, besides picking up a super hot boyfriend, how was your trip?" Yoongi asked as Jungkook blushed and had a shy grin as he picked up his spoon.

"It was amazing, honestly. Grandpa's cabin hasn't changed a bit since I was a kid. I got to see all around the area in the mountain, and thanks to Jungkook, I even learned how to hunt. I mean, I'm not that great at it yet, but it still felt good." I said as Yoongi gave me a soft smile.

"I'm sure you made your Grandpa proud. He would have shit a brick knowing you actually successfully hunted something." Yoongi replied, taking a sip of his own beer.

"You're probably right. I think he more would have shit a brick knowing I broke in his bed." I said as Jungkook looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Joon!" he whispered, his face bright pink as Yoongi just laughed.

"Yeah, that too. So Jungkook, have you ever been to the big city before?" Yoongi asked as Jungkook looked up at him and shook his head quickly.

"No, nothing like this. Just the local little town that was in the mountains." he said, staring back down at his soup and taking another small bite.

"I think it will be a bit of culture shock, but he will adapt quickly." I smiled at him as he gave me a little sheepish grin.

"You know the guys are all dying to see you." Yoongi said as I took a bite of my own soup.

"It would be good to see them all again, and I would love for them to meet Jungkook." I said as Yoongi smirked.

"You know Tae is gonna flirt with him like crazy. Sorry, our friend Taehyung...you are exactly his type." Yoongi said as I chuckled.

"He can flirt all he wants, but I only have eyes for my Joonie." Jungkook smiled as I felt my heart thud.

"Damn, you guys are sickening." Yoongi laughed as he took a sip of his beer. All I could do was smile at Jungkook with such a warmth in my heart. Yes, we might have been sickening, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

_______________________  
_______________________


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Joon, the guys were thinking about - holy hell naked!" Yoongi said as Jungkook came out of the bathroom completely naked, not a care in the world. Yoongi looked up at the ceiling as I scrambled off of the couch and ushered a startled Jungkook quickly to the bedroom.

"Jungkook, I know nakedness doesn't bother you since you are used to being naked after coming out of your wolf form, but other people are not used to it. So please for the love of God, only be naked around me." I almost whispered as he flushed and looked down sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." He said, sounded a bit dejected.

"Baby, don't worry. No one is upset with you. I just don't want you giving poor Yoongi a heart attack. Now go ahead and dress and I'll see you in a moment." I said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"What should I wear?" He asked, looking nervous.

"It's just more of my friends, don't worry. Dress in whatever makes you feel comfortable." I replied, winking at him before walking out of the room and closing the door behind me. I walked back into the living room, as Yoongi still looked a little flustered.

"I gotta say....congratulations Joon." He said, making me automatically grin and shake my head.

"Yeah I know, my boyfriend's hot." I smirked as he chuckled.

"I obviously know who tops with you guys." He said, making me wrinkle my forehead.

"And how do you know?" I asked as Yoongi gave me a huge grin.

"You do, cause if he did you'd be split in half." He said, making my eyes widen and mouth drop open as he laughed a breathy laugh.

"Enough about my sex life, what were you going to say before?" I asked as he nodded and grabbed his cup of coffee. At that moment, Jungkook came out of the room dressed and I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight of him. He was in gray sweatpants, obviously free balling it so nothing was really hidden, and a white t-shirt with one of the flannel shirts on, open and sleeves rolled up.

"Oh yeah, uh the guys were thinking about having a good old fashioned pizza party which I'm fine with." He said, making me groan slightly.

"You- you are eating several slices before you are allowed to drink a drop." I said, pointing at Jungkook as Yoongi laughed.

"What? Why?" Jungkook asked as he plopped onto the couch next to me.

"Because, I don't want you getting wasted. Our pizza parties usually consisted of more alcohol than pizza." I replied as Jungkook nodded in understanding.

"I don't know, I'm a pretty fun drunk, don't you think?" He asked with a smirk as I felt my face get hot. Last time he got drunk back in the mountains, it consisted of me getting the most sensual strip tease and lap dance I had ever witnessed, followed by a wild night of pretty intense sex.

"Fine, but I'm not picking up your heavy naked ass off the floor again." I replied, making him snicker.

"I'm sure if you won't, Tae will." Yoongi grinned as I shook my head.

"Yeah I'm sure he would." I replied as Jungkook grinned.

"Alright, so I told them to come over later, but they will probably start filtering in earlier. You know they are excited to see you, even more so when I told them about your boyfriend here." Yoongi responded as Jungkook flushed a little more. We wound up cooking lunch together and relaxing for a little bit before the first arrival came.

"NAMJOON HYUNG!" Jimin said, rushing into the apartment and throwing his arms around me.

"Jesus, it's good to see you too Jimin." I replied, patting his back as he let go, giving me the biggest smile.

"Ah, I missed you! And where is the gorgeous boyfriend I've heard about?" he asked, looking around.

"He's in the living room. Come on, I'll introduce you." I replied as he smiled even bigger. As we walked into the living room, Jungkook was in the corner of the couch, looking about as cute as he possibly could be with wide eyes.

"Jungkook, this is my very good friend Jimin. Jimin, this is my boyfriend Jungkook." I replied, motioning to Jungkook.

"Jungkook, it's a pleasure! Wow, you really are handsome!!" Jimin replied, walking over and sitting next to Jungkook.

"Thank you, you are handsome too." Jungkook said, his face a little flushed. He was so frickin adorable, and manly at the same time.

"Aw, thanks! God, Tae is gonna be all over you, sorry to say." Jimin said as Jungkook gave a little smirk.

"He's gonna have to pry me off of my Joon first." Jungkook said as Jimin giggled.

"I like him Namjoon hyung." Jimin smiled. I sat on the oversized chair and patted my lap as Jungkook grinned and got up, coming over to sit right between my legs as I spread them for him. He sat down and leaned back against me as I kissed the side of his head and wrapped my arms around him.

"They are sickening." Yoongi replied as Jimin laughed.

"Yeah well it's nice to see for once. I don't that I've ever seen Namjoon hyung like this." Jimin said, still smiling.

"I've never been like this before. I'm in love, and couldn't be happier." I replied as I squeezed Jungkook slightly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you! And I look forward to getting to know you a lot more Jungkook! If Namjoon hyung is in love, you aren't going anywhere." Jimin giggled. A few moments later another knock at the door made Yoongi retreat as I heard the happy voices of two more of my friends.

"NAMJOON!!!" Hoseok shouted coming in the rooms with his arms wide open, slowing down and putting his arms down, but still with the huge smile on his face.

"Namjoon hyung, THIS is your boyfriend?!" Taehyung asked, his mouth dropping open.

"Yes, this is Jungkook! Jungkook, this is Taehyung and Hoseok." I replied as Jungkook gave a little wave to them both.

"Damn, he is hot Namjoon hyung! Good job!" Taehyung replied, making me chuckle against Jungkook's neck as I kissed him softly.

"Yeah I know, my boyfriend's hot." I said, squeezing him even tighter as he squirmed against me slightly.

"Should we start drinking now or wait for Jin hyung?" Hoseok asked as I heard Yoongi getting out glasses.

"He said he is running a little late, so I say we start and just make him catch up when he gets here." Yoongi called.

"I'm all for that!" Jimin said as he got up off the couch and went to help Yoongi.

"So Jungkook, you're from up in the mountains, right?" Hoseok asked as Jungkook nodded.

"All my life. This is my first time in the city. I haven't been out to see it yet much, but Joon plans on taking me out to see the city more soon." Jungkook replied as I hummed behind him.

"That's right baby, I am going to take you to see the sights." I said as he leaned against me more and I rocked him back and forth slightly.

"Alright love birds, drinks." Yoongi said, bringing out two glasses and handed them to me and Jungkook. This was a stronger liquor than the soju he had drank previously, which worried me slightly, but I was here to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't do anything that he would later regret. 

All of us were about three drinks in when a knock at the door signaled our final friend's arrival.

"Pizza man is here." Jin said as he walked in the door with four pizza boxes stacked in his arms.

"Jinnie baby!!" Hoseok called as Jin looked at him with an odd look before a grin spread across his face.

"Started without me huh?" He asked, putting the boxes down as Yoongi nodded and immediately poured a glass for Jin.

"Yep, so time to catch up." Yoongi said, shoving the glass in his hand.

"Joon!!! How are you?! So good to see you, you've been missed around here! And this is the boyfriend?" Jin asked, giving me a huge grin.

"That it is! This is my Kookie." I said, kissing his cheek as he giggled.

"Joon!" he grinned as he bit his lip and looked down. 

"You guys are adorable." Jin grinned as he took a sip. 

"Alright, we need to get some pizza in you baby. I don't want you getting sick." I said as he nodded.

"I'll bring you guys some. I don't want to break up the cuteness." Jimin said as he walked to the kitchen. 

"Joonie..." Jungkook whispered, turning his face and burying it into my neck.

"What is it, love?" I asked him before I felt his lip pressing against my neck.

"I want you to make love to me." he whispered, making my eyes widen as I cleared my throat and shifted.

"Let's get some pizza in you and enjoy our company. We will talk about it later." I whispered as I felt him shift against me.

"Or do yo want my knot?" he asked as I coughed, trying to cover his question.

"Just eat some pizza baby." I said as Jimin walked back out with both plates of pizza. He handed us both a plate. 

"Oh my God it smells so good!!!" he groaned before he picked it up.

"Have you never had pizza before?" Jin asked as Jungkook shook his head.

"No, never." he replied before taking a bite and straight up moaning, making my eyes widen.

"Holy hell, I'm hard now. Thanks for that Jungkook." Taehyung mumbled, taking a bite of pizza and crossing his legs.

"This is so good." Jungkook groaned again as he took another bite. 

"Baby, can you uh...can you not make those noises?" I asked quietly as he looked at me and giggled through a mouthful of pizza.

"But it's so good!!" he groaned, chewing it and grinning.

"Anyway, so how's it going Jin hyung?" I asked, trying desperately to get the subject off of his foodgasm.

"Things are going well, actually. I am working my way up the chain at Luna. I am now only one position away from head chef!" Jin beamed making me smile at him.

"Congrats hyung! That is awesome." I replied, giving him a big smile.

"Do you make pizza?!" Jungkook asked, making me chuckle and Jin laugh.

"I mean I can, but it's not exactly something we serve there. It is a pretty posh place, you guys should have a date night there! I'll hook you up." Jin winked as Jungkook looked at me and smiled as he chewed.

"Most definitely." I smiled as I wiped a bit of sauce off of the corner of his mouth and sucked it off of my thumb.

"Anything new with anyone else?" I asked as Jimin grinned.

"My paper on the origins of vampirism made it into a journal that is being published." Jimin said as I smiled back at him.

"That's amazing, Jimin!" I replied as he beamed.

"Yeah, all that useless knowledge is finally coming in handy." Hoseok teased as Jimin elbowed him.

"Vampires? You think they are real?" Jungkook asked, his eyes slightly widened.

"No, not necessarily that. It is more about the origins of the stories and myths and legends. As well as why vampires may have existed but not in the typical sense that one would think." Jimin replied.

"I told you about how Jimin is into myths and legends when it comes to things that people may not think exist." I said as Jungkook nodded.

"Yeah, fairies, nymphs, lycans, werewolves..." he trailed off as he locked eyes with Jungkook. I noticed as Jungkook's chewing slowed to almost a stop, looking at Jimin with worried eyes, his face paling slightly.

"Joonie, I don't feel so good." he said, making me worry.

"Come on, let's get you some water baby." I said, standing up and pulling him up with me. As soon as he did he took off running to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

"He doesn't ever drink. Let me go check on him." I said as I walked to the bathroom. I opened the door to see Jungkook hunched over the toilet, retching. I kneeled beside him, patting his back until he finished, reaching up and flushing the toilet. As he leaned back, his eyes were watery, sweat beading his forehead.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked as he shook his head, his chin wobbling.

"I'm scared. He knows." he said quietly, wiping the corner of his eye.

"No baby, no no he doesn't. He was just making conversation about things he enjoys. Don't be afraid." I said, sitting on the floor behind him and leaning him into me.

"What if he does?" he whispered, his voice trembling.

"I promise you, he doesn't. Even if he did, worst case scenario, Jimin is very kind and sweet. He would never ever do anything to harm you." I replied, kissing the side of his head as I felt him trembling in my arms.

"I-I trust you Joonie." he said softly as I held him as close as I could.

"Good." I replied, kissing his cheek as he relaxed into me.

"I don't know why I got sick." he sniffed as I rubbed his arms.

"I think it was a mix of the alcohol, pizza because you've never had it before, and nerves." I responded as we heard a knock at the door. It opened slowly as I saw Yoongi standing there with a bottle of water.

"Here, I thought he could use it." Yoongi replied as I smiled softly at him, reaching up for the water bottle.

"Thanks Yoongi hyung. I think I'm gonna go lay down with him for a bit, get him relaxed." I said as Yoongi nodded.

"I'll let the guys know." Yoongi said as Jungkook almost whimpered.

"Don't miss your friends because of me, they came to see you and missed you." he said, making my heart swell for him.

"Don't worry kiddo, they will be back in a couple of days, they will understand." Yoongi replied as I mouthed thank you to him.

"Come on, go ahead and brush your teeth and let me get you in bed baby." I said softly against his head as I gave him a soft kiss again. I helped him up to his feet and around the corner to our bedroom. I peeled his flannel shirt off of him and tucked him into bed before climbing behind him and pulling him into me.

"I love you Namjoon." he said softly as he nuzzled into the pillow.

"I love you too baby. Get some rest." I said, lacing our fingers together as he let out a contented little sigh. I eventually fell asleep behind him, holding everything I held dear to me in my arms.

_____________________  
_____________________


	18. Chapter 18

I woke in the morning, feeling warm, aroused, hard, in pleasure. I breathed heavily until I began fully waking from the fog of sleep to look down and see Jungkook's lips wrapped around my cock.

"Fuck, baby what are you doing?" I asked, as he giggled around my cock before letting it pop out of his mouth.

"Good, you're awake now so I can do what I really wanted to." he said, sitting up. It was then that I realized he was completely naked, his cock hard and wet as he kneeled above my lap, making my eyes widen.

"Kook?" I breathed as he looked down at me and smiled.

"I want to ride you." he replied as he reached his hand back and angled my hard cock toward his ass, grinning down at me. I couldn't help but let my eyes flutter shut and my mouth to drop open as he lowered down onto my cock.

"S-Slow baby, don't hurt yourself." I grunted as his as became flush to me.

"I prepped while you were sleeping." he breathed as he placed his hands on my chest and began riding me slowly. I gripped his hips and slid my hands up and down his thick thighs as he lowered and raised onto my cock, letting out soft moans. I couldn't help but stare at him in complete awe. No matter how many times we did this, I couldn't get over how incredible he was. His sculpted body and the way it moved, his amazingly handsome features as he gasped and moaned in pleasure, his lips parted and his eyes fluttered close.

"You are so incredible." I replied as he began moving faster, his abdomen tensing and rolling as he rode me expertly.

"Mmmm Joon you feel so good!" he moaned as he began to move faster.

"Fuck, fuck baby that's right. Ride me hard." I breathed as I watched his cock twitch. I reached my hand for his cock and began stroking it slowly, smearing the precum around as he moaned and shuddered on top of me. He began riding faster thrusting his hips forward into my hand as I grunted and began thrusting up slightly to meet him. As he leaned back a little more, giving me a beautiful display, I thrusted up making him gasp and moan out loudly.

"Right there! Right there again!" he moaned as I thrusted up. I felt his cock hardening in my hand as he let out whimpering moans with every movement.

"So good for me, so hot." I said as I felt him clenching around me, his velvety walls getting tighter around my cock.

"Keep going, please!" he moaned, as I took both hands and stroked his throbbing cock with both hands.

"Yeah, gonna cum for me aren't you?" I asked as he nodded and whimpered, staring into my eyes with heavy eyes.

"Yes yes, please!" he gasped, his body trembling. God, he was tight and the way he was starting to clench harder around me was making me close quicker than I would like.

"Cum for me, come on baby." I encouraged as I felt his cock throbbing in my hand.

"I-I'm about to cum, oh God I'm about to cum!" He called before he got impossibly tight. With one more thrust of my hips, he was shooting cum all the way up to my chest, shaking and moaning around me. As he clenched down, I felt myself releasing into him, letting go of his cock and gripping his thighs hard as he continued to move. When he stopped, we both panted and stared at each other, him getting a happy little grin on his face.

"That was a beautiful wake up call, my love. Thank you." I said, running my thumb back and forth over the tanned skin of his thighs.

"I woke up and just had to have you inside me." he smiled as I chuckled.

"I have to start on the job hunt soon, but before I do, you want to go explore the city a little bit today?" I asked as his face brightened up and he nodded quickly.

"Really?! Where are we going?" he asked as I chuckled and continued to move my hands softly over his thighs.

"Well, is there anything we have talked about that sounded particularly interesting to you?" I asked as he hummed.

"How about the zoo?" he asked as I smiled and chuckled at his adorable nature.

"Sure, baby. Maybe we can do that and one more place I have been dying to take you." I replied as he smiled.

"Okay!" he giggled as I grinned at him.

"You know, we may have to shower and get this cum off of us." I replied as he looked almost sheepish, slowly lifting off of me.

"Yeah, we probably do." he responded before hissing and raising completely off of me. We both showered together, kissing softly and washing each other up before coming out of the shower with towels wrapped around us.

"Someone had fun this morning." Yoongi said as we walked to our room, Jungkook flushing and rushing in the room.

"Yeah, gotta love morning wake ups." I winked as Yoongi chuckled and I walked into the room.

***

"Wow, what is that tall building?!" Jungkook asked, pointing up to the tower, making me smile.

"This baby, is Namsan tower and it has a very special tradition that I want to show you. Come on." I said, as he ran up and stuck close to me. We had started the morning holding hands, but after getting several strange looks, he got a little more embarrassed and just stuck to being right by my side. As we got to the top of the railings, he looked at all the lockets, his face wrinkled up in confusion.

"What is all this?" he asked, his finger grazing a few of the locks, looking at them closely.

"These are love lockets. Couples write their initials or names or messages of love and fasten them to the tower, symbolizing their eternal love." I said as he got a soft smile, running his finger over a heart shaped one.

"That's really sweet." he said quietly. I cleared my throat and pulled the small purple locket out of my pocket before grabbing his hand a little bit. He looked at me and then down at my had as he bit his lip.

"I got this for us." I replied as I hooked the locket as he reached his hand out and put his hand on top of mine.

"Can we lock it together?" he asked as I smiled.

"Of course. On one side is our initials, and the other side says: I love you until the end of time." I said as we locked it together. He looked at me sadly and wrapped his arms around me before nuzzling into my neck, sniffling as he squeezed me.

"I love you so much." he breathed as I chuckled and kissed the side of his head.

"I love you too. That is why I want to give you this. Not everyone does this kind of thing, but I wanted you to hold onto it. This is the key to our locket." I said, pulling the small key out that I had put on a chain as a necklace. He looked at me with teary eyes as I reached my arms around and fastened the necklace, him smiling softly when I leaned back to look at him. He placed his hand on the key as he looked at me with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked as I chuckled and nodded. He rushed forward and crashed his lips into mine, holding me still and pulling me into him before he pulled back with a beautiful blush dusting his face.

"Come on baby, let's go to the zoo." I said, grabbing his hand and leading him along.

As we got to the zoo, he became more and more excited to see the different animals. I loved seeing his reaction to different ones we saw, but as we went on, I noticed his mood drop and he started to look sadder and sadder.

"Joonie, can we go home?" he asked, his voice wobbling slightly as I looked at him concerned.

"Of course, what's wrong baby?" I asked as he shook his head and looked down, gripping the edge of his sweater.

"I just wanna go home." he said softly as I gripped his hand.

"Yeah, come on." I said as I led him through the zoo and to where taxis were. He was quiet the entire ride home and once we actually got home, he went straight to our room, stripped himself of all clothes save his boxers and climbed into bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he looked at me sadly while I climbed into the bed next to him.

"I guess it's just...those animals made me sad." he said softly as I wrinkled my forehead and cupped his cheek, running my thumb back and forth over it softly.

"Why did they make you sad?" I asked as he let out a little sigh.

"They are trapped in these small spaces, not getting to see anything but those walls." he said softly as I felt my heart ache at his absolute sweet personality.

"But they have a nice area to live in, and are well taken care of." I said as he sighed.

"I guess so." he replied, making me think that this was something more than he was letting on.

"What's really wrong baby?" I asked as he looked up at me with his big eyes.

"My wolf was sad." he said as I looked at him, feeling such a soft and tender warmth fill me.

"Your wolf misses being free, doesn't he?" I asked as he nodded, sniffling.

"I just have to adjust." he said. I felt so horrible. This was exactly what I was afraid of.

"I have an idea. You couldn't be free to run and hunt, but would it make you feel better to be your wolf while we lay here and nap?" I asked as his eyes lit up.

"Really? I can?" he asked as I chuckled and leaned forward, kissing his forehead.

"Go right ahead. I'll still cuddle with you." I replied as he smiled. I watched as he quickly got off of the bed and slipped his boxers off, He gently unhooked the necklace from around his neck and placed it on the desk before squatting down. Moments later his large wolf was standing before me, and in never ceased to amaze me.

"Come on Kookie." I said, patting the bed. He let out a little yip and jumped up on the bed before laying on his side, his back to me. I wrapped my arms around him as best as I could and ran my fingers through his fur, laying my head against his. He let off so much heat that soon I found myself dozing off with him curled next to me. The nap was so relaxing, I only woke up once as we both shifted slightly before getting more comfortable and falling back into a sleep again. The next thing that woke me, was something that would change everything.

"Hey Joon, did you guys want...." Yoongi said as he opened the door, my eyes flying open.

"Yoongi hyung!" I startled as he sighed.

"You got a dog? I can't have dogs in this apartment, Joon. What the hell were you....oh my God." he said as Jungkook's head lifted and looked at Yoongi, quickly whipping around to stand on the bed.

"Yoongi, don't freak out." I said as he panted and looked at me with panicked eyes.

"J-Joon, there's a w-wolf..." he breathed, slowly backing up.

"Yoongi, wait please! I promise it's fine, don't panic." I said as I sat up and put up a hand.

"Not panic?! Joon, it's a fucking wolf in your bed!!!" he said, raising his voice as Jungkook's ears flattened and he got off of the bed, looking at the floor. He sat down and curled his tail around his feet, looking like someone had just yelled at him.

"I promise, it isn't dangerous. Do you trust me?" I asked as he still slowly nodded.

"How even...what...I...where's Jungkook, does he know?!" he asked as I swallowed and looked over at Jungkook.

"We can trust him, I think we have to tell him." I said as Jungkook looked over at me letting out a whine.

"Namjoon, I know you became mountain man while you were up there, but you're worrying me." he said, his voice wavering.

"I know you're scared, but know I would never ever do anything that would harm you. Please, trust me." I said as I looked at Jungkook and he let out a little huff.

"What is going on here?" Yoongi asked, looking between Jungkook and myself.

"Yoongi, please just don't yell and give us time to explain everything, alright?" I asked as he licked his lips and swallowed. I looked back to Jungkook and then back at Yoongi as Jungkook began to transform back to his human form. Yoongi quite literally backed up and fell onto the floor as Jungkook stood there, biting his lip and looking down.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he shouted as Jungkook winced.

"I'm sorry." Jungkook said softly as he climbed up onto the bed and covered his nakedness as Yoongi still sat on the floor, wide eyed.

"Come on baby, I think we have to tell him the whole story now." I said as he nodded.

"You're damn right!" Yoongi said. And that is how the rest of the day was spent, telling Yoongi all about our story, Jungkook's past and our future together.

___________________________  
___________________________


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm kind of glad Yoongi hyung knows now." I said as Jungkook's eyes widened. It had been several days since he found out, and things actually went back to normal.

"Why are you glad he knows? I'm still terrified someone is going to find out somehow." he said, sounding a little nervous about the whole thing still.

"Well, think about it this way. One, you can be your wolf around the apartment sometimes and don't have to worry about him. And two...you're rut is coming up and it will be easier to explain to him that we will need to not be disturbed for a few days." I said, kissing on his neck as he shivered.

"That's true." Jungkook said with a soft smile.

"I think as soon as your rut is finished and my ass has recovered, I am going to have to get more serious about job hunting. I have been putting in some applications here and there, but I really need to look for one." I replied as he sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so." he responded, sounding a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he looked at me with his big eyes that always cut through me.

"I don't want you to go to work. I will miss you." he said, as I looked at him and leaned forward, kissing his lips softly.

"I will miss you too, but I have to get a job to support us." I said as he shook his head.

"No, we can live off the land, I can show you how!" he said, making me chuckle.

"I mean, I know we have the cabin baby, but it needs electric and hot water." I said as he sighed.

"We can make fires and use candles! And maybe...just maybe...I can show you how to live off the land and we can be happy together all the time." he replied, my heart aching.

"Oh baby. This is the way the world works here. Are you sure this isn't because you miss the mountains?" I asked as he sighed and looked down before looking back up at me.

"I do but I am gonna miss you more. We were just so happy when it was just the two of us. It's not that I don't like Yoongi cause I do, but..." he trailed off, burying his face in my neck.

"I know Kook, I know." I said softly as I wrapped my hand on the back of his neck.

"Please don't leave me." he breathed, as that ache intensified.

"Never ever. I will never leave you. Even if we stay here and I have to get a job, I would only be away for some of the day until I come back from work. And like we talked about before, if you want to, we can get you a job too so you aren't bored and sitting here waiting for me to come home. It will keep you busy." I suggested as he sighed and wrapped his arm around me tighter. 

"Okay." he said into my neck as he nuzzled it. 

"I'm sorry baby. I wish we would be together all the time too." I said as he wrapped a leg over mine. Right here, with him in my arms, this is where I was happiest, what I wanted. I used to think about graduating college, getting an awesome job in my field of choice, and becoming successful, happy. It was amazing how in a matter of less than a year, my dreams had changed dramatically. Suddenly, I was interrupted out of my train of thought with a knock on our bedroom door.

"Joon, you uh...you have company." Yoongi said as I wrinkled my forehead.

"I'll be right back, love." I said as I kissed his cheek and got up out of the bed, straightening my clothes. As I walked out of our room and into the living room, my eyes widened at who was standing there.

"Grandma, Grandpa?!" I asked as my grandmother walked over with open arms, wrapping them around me.

"Oh Namjoon, it's so good to see you! How are you sweetheart?" she asked, cupping my face as she let go of me.

"I'm good! How did you know where to find me?!" I asked as my grandfather clapped me on my back.

"I mean you told us who you were staying with when you graduated, it wasn't that difficult." my grandpa said, giving me a soft smile. 

"It's really really good to see you both." I said, feeling a lump in my throat. Although they secretly supported me, I hadn't seen them in years.

"You look happier than I've seen you in a long time." my grandma said, making me smile.

"I am, happiest I have ever been in my life." I said, as my grandfather raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what is the cause of this happiness, my son?" he asked, making my stomach churn. I knew they loved me and supported me, but I had to pray they would be okay with this.

"Can I show you?" I asked as they both nodded. I turned around to see a shy Jungkook peeked through the crack of the door, making me smile.

"Come on out, it's alright." I said, motioning to the door as he slowly creaked it open and walked over really slowly. It was amazing how when he was worried or upset or shy, he almost seemed to shrink into himself, and not resemble the hulking, strong man that he normally was.

"Grandma, Grandpa...this is Jungkook, my boyfriend." I said their eyes widened slightly before they softly smiled.

"I-It's nice to meet you." he said quietly as I saw my grandma beam.

"Oh Namjoon, he's so handsome! I have a handsome grandson, and maybe one day will have two. Oh, this makes me so happy." she said, cupping Jungkook's cheeks as he blushed and looked like a deer in the headlights. 

"No need to look so nervous, we don't bite." My grandpa said, making me stifle a chuckle.

"He's probably nervous because his situation is much like mine, but worse." I said as my grandpa wrinkled his forehead.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Jungkook's family...all of his family, abandoned him when he came out to them." I said, putting it as simply as possible.

"Oh you poor dear! Well you are welcome in our family." she said, pulling Jungkook into a hug. 

"Thank you." he said softly, with a cute little smile as she pulled back and looked at him. Our afternoon was spent with Jungkook and Yoongi being interrogated, but in the most kind way, by my grandparents. By the end of the day, he was much more comfortable and he and Yoongi both had been "adopted" by my grandparents. 

"Well, I hate to cut our visit short, but we have to get going." My grandfather said as he and my grandmother both stood up.

"Here, let me grab my jacket and walk you out." I said as I stood and walked over to the coat peg.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, and keep doing whatever it is that you're doing, because young love is wonderful and it's about time he was happy. You both deserve to be." my grandmother said as she squeezed Jungkook's hand.

"It was nice to meet you both too. Thank you so much." Jungkook smiled as I pecked his cheek.

"I will be right back, I'm going to walk them to the car." I said as he nodded and smiled at me. As we walked outside, my grandparents looked at me softly.

"We are so happy to see you happy, Namjoon. We have been worried about you for some time. We know with the way your parents treated you, you've been unhappy since. We're proud of you." he said as I felt myself get teary eyed.

"Thank you for everything. I can't really thank you enough. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have finished school, or been able to go up to the mountains to see my other grandpa's cabin, and meet Jungkook." I said, my voice wavering slightly. My grandma stopped and cupped my cheek in her worn hand, giving me the softest smile as she searched my eyes.

"We were happy to help you. You are family, and your happiness means so much. You're our only grandson, and you are precious to us." she said as I swallowed the lump in my throat and put my hand over hers.

"I promise, I will get a job soon and I will pay you back for all of the help you gave me." I said as she dropped her hands and gave me a serious look.

"Son, enjoy this time you have with your love. We don't get these chances often in life." my grandfather said, making me give them a wobbly smile.

"And we will be damned if we let you pay us back for anything. You are our only grandchild, and we want to take care of you, especially since your parents failed you so horribly. We will continue to support you, and even when you get a job, whenever that may be, we are going to continue to take care of the expenses for the cabin so you can keep the memory of your other grandfather alive as well. You are a precious, sweet boy and you deserve the world." my grandma said as I let out one single cry, wiping my eyes quickly.

"I don't deserve this." I said as he she squeezed my hand and then they locked hands, making me smile.

"Yes you do. You deserve all the love in the world. Now go enjoy your time with your boyfriend." she said as I smiled at them. I hugged them both goodbye and went upstairs, taking of my jacket as I walked in. 

"Babe, were you crying?!" Jungkook asked, the smile dropping off of his face as he rushed up to me.

"It's okay, just overwhelmed with good emotions." I said, smiling at him as he wrapped me in a big hug.

"Awwww, isn't that sweet?" Yoongi said as I chuckled.

"Come on babe, let's go cuddle in bed." Jungkook instructed, pulling me along. I let him pull me to the room as he instructed me to get up on the bed.

"Thank you my love. You don't have to take care of me, I'm okay." I said as he climbed into the bed facing me.

"Yes I do. You're my mate and I love you." he replied as I swallowed.

"Your mate?" I asked, remembering what he said about mates. He flushed slightly before he pulled me into him and rested my head on his chest.

"In my eyes, yes. You are my mate. You are everything to me, you are it for me. I don't want anything else besides you in this life." he replied, making my heart hammer in my chest.

"Then we are mates." I said as I kissed his chest, wrapping an arm around him and burying my face into his chest. 

"I love you so much babe. God, you've made me so happy." he said, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me deeply. 

"You make me happy too." I breathed as he giggled.

"If you had just agreed to be my mate when we were back up in the mountains, I would have just gone to bring you a big kill to celebrate, and then we would have made love all night long." he said, making me chuckle.

"Well, I know you can't bring me a kill, but we can do the second part." I said as he grinned and kissed me deeply. 

"Sounds amazing." he said, kissing me deeper.

"Before we do, I wanted to ask you something." I said as he stopped kissing me and searched my face.

"What is it babe?" he asked, staring into my eyes.

"So...my grandparents talked about continuing to take care of the expenses at the cabin for me so I could stay close to my other grandfather. That being said...I would consider going back to the cabin for however long we decide." I said as his eyes went wide and he smiled slightly.

"You really would do that? For me?" he asked as I smiled, cupping his face in my hand.

"For us." I replied before he leaned in and kissed me hard, our lips pressing hard together. This is all I needed, this right here, for the rest of my life.

_____________________________  
_____________________________


	20. Chapter 20

A couple of weeks later, we were pulling back up to the magical cabin where I first met him. Most of the snow had melted, and the trees began to bud slightly. Jungkook's rut had delayed a little, but it was really close now, and we got back to the mountains just in time.

"Oh my gosh, babe can I go for a run as soon as we get the car unloaded?" he asked as I chuckled.

"Go ahead baby, I can unload the car. Just promise me you won't go too far. I don't want your rut hitting you full force when you are out in the middle of the woods." I replied, as he ran around the car and kissed me. He opened his car door again and began stripping down naked before turning into his wolf and running up to me.

"Have fun baby." I said, petting the hair around his ears. He licked my hand before yipping and running off into the woods. I chuckled as I walked and unlocked the cabin door, smiling as I walked into it, getting that familiar woodsy smell. I walked back to the car and began unpacking as I heard him howl in the woods, a smile creeping over my face. This is where we were happiest, this is where we belonged. I didn't care if I wasn't going to have some great career or do something special with my life, this is where I wanted to be. By time I had finished unpacking, I decided to take a shower and I started doing minor cleaning, changing the sheets and wiping down the surfaces. Even though we had only been gone for a few weeks, it felt like a lot longer. As I finished a little more cleaning, heard Jungkook coming in the door, blood smeared on his chest, making my eyes widen.

"Baby, are you okay?!" I asked, rushing up to him as he stared at me with dark eyes.

"It's not from me, it's from the elk I brought down. It's draining outside now, but I got some on me. I brought it home for my mate." he said, his voice rough as I got a chill.

"Thank you, that is incredible. Here, why don't we get you washed off?" I asked before he backed me into the wall and nipped at my neck.

"Can I fuck you in the shower?" he asked as I groaned, his knee pressing against my crotch. Damn I missed this mountain.

"Y-Yeah, go start the water and I'll grab the lube." I said as he smirked and backed up, sauntering off to the bathroom. I rushed over to the duffel bag and grabbed the bottle of lube before stripping my clothes off quicker than I think I ever had in my life. I rushed to the bathroom to see him standing there, putting his hand under the water and looking back at me, smirking. I handed him the lube before walking into the shower, him following right behind me. He stood under the water, the blood beginning to wash off of his hard peck before he pushed me against the wall, his mouth capturing mine. I groaned into his mouth as I could feel his hardening member press against my own, his big hands gripping my waist. In the blink of an eye, he spun me around and pressed my front against the wall before grabbing my ass and spreading it. I was waiting for the press of his fingers, but gasped when I felt his broad tongue licking a stripe up my hole.

"FUCK!" I moaned as he began sucking on it, pressing his hot tongue into me as I gasped and tensed my hands against the wall of the shower.

"You taste so good, babe." he said, his voice husky before I felt one finger enter me. I felt my cock hardening, hitting the wall of the shower as he continued to eat me out. He stopped licking me as I heard the cap of the lube open, and I felt the coldness against my entrance. Before I knew it, he had two fingers all the way inside me, opening me up and scissoring me.

"I can't wait to feel these soft walls close around me. You are so warm that I can't wait to sink into you." he breathed, making me groan again, pressing my forehead against the wall of the shower, the droplets of water dripping off of my hair and chin.

"Fuck it, I want you in me. Just go slow." I said as he turned me around and attacked my neck, sucking and nipping on it, making me shiver. He stroked my cock in his hand as I felt his teeth graze along my neck, my cock leaking into his grip.

"Wrap your legs around me, Joon babe. I want to see your face when I fuck you." he said as I nodded. The next thing I knew, I felt his hands under my thighs, helping lift me as I wrapped my legs around his waist, my back pressed firmly into the wall. I gasped as I felt his broad head press at my entrance, squeezing my eyes shut and grunting as he began to feed his large erection into me.

"Oh God, Kook! You're so b-big!" I moaned as he growled, biting my neck. He kept his teeth firmly lodged on my neck as he continued to feed into me, licking and sucking, surely leaving a huge mark. It seems like it took forever until he was finally flush against me, both of us breathing heavily as we adjusted.

"So warm, so tight for me, always." he said as growled and nipped at my earlobe. I slapped my hands onto his shoulders, digging my fingertips into his wet skin as he began thrusting in and out of me slowly, his broad head pressing right against that bundle of nerves every time he pushed back in.

"Fuck, fuck yeah like that." I moaned, my legs squeezing tighter around his waist. The wet slap of our skin echoed in the bathroom, only rivaled by the sound of the running water and our moans as we made love right there. He fucked me hard and fast, breathing heavily, grunting and growling in an almost primal way.

"You want me to fill you up with my cum?" he asked, as I nodded quickly. At this rate, I was going to cum untouched, feeling closer with every thrust.

"Yes, fill me up my mate." I moaned as he stilled in me for a second, looking at me with such warmth. He kissed me deeply as he began thrusting again hard and fast, me bouncing and slipping against the wall.

"Gonna take my knot, take my not and fill you full of pups." he said, as he groaned louder, his cock throbbing inside me. I gasped and panted, moaning higher and higher until I exploded, cum shooting up all the way to his neck, trembling. Within a few more thrusts I felt his knot begin to swell, and locking him in place before he grunted and stilled, his cum filling me over and over again.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on." he panted. I did as he instructed, as he gripped under my ass and turned, before walking out of the shower and lowering us down onto the bathmat, his cock still buried inside me, us locked together by his knot.

"Now you can relax while we wait for my knot to go down." he said as he began kissing my cheeks and forehead and neck, making me smile.

"God I'm so in love with you." I said as he smiled.

"And I'm so in love with you and proud to call you my mate." he replied, giving me the sweetest smile.

When his knot finally went down and allowed us to become detached, we got back into the shower and washed up before getting out and cuddling on the furs in front of the fireplace.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jungkook said as I looked at him and nodded.

"Of course, you know you can tell me anything." I said, running my hand back through his hair.

"Getting caught in the snare the night we met was an accident, that part is never going to change. But...but that night wasn't the first time I saw you." he said, as I wrinkled my forehead and smiled at him.

"What do you mean? Did you see me making a fool of myself in the woods?" I asked as he laughed and blushed before looking down.

"No, I mean...I could see through the window at night when you would have the lights on or a fire going. I...I had been watching you a little bit. I saw you and thought you were the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life." he said as I felt my heart thud.

"You know, I thought I had seen some eyes in the woods one night." I replied as he chuckled.

"Yeahhhh that was me. I was watching you as my wolf. I never planned on disturbing your life or making an appearance but...but I am so glad I did." he replied as I smiled at him and leaned in, kissing him softly.

"I am too. I am so glad I came up to this mountain and met you, my mate." I replied as he smiled and bit his lip. God I was so in love, and I never saw myself coming out of it.

******  
Months came and went, and we truly made our home in the cabin. He taught me how to hunt even better, and I actually took a few kills down without him coming out with me. He showed me beautiful places in the woods, we went for swims in the freezing mountain water once it had warmed up, and began trading much like his family did to the locals for things that we might need. Eventually, he mated me officially, and my neck bore the scars of a mate of a wolf. I was proud to wear them every day. Yoongi came to visit us at one point and he got to see Jungkook in his glory. Jungkook finally agreed to let the others come visit as well, even though we didn't let them know anything, at least at first. He eventually gave in, knowing that I trusted my friends with my life and he could trust them too. Jimin was beside himself, now that he had met an actual shapeshifter/werewolf. He swore secrecy, and told us he wasn't even tempted to publish anything about it, he was just beside himself with the thought that he knew an actual mythical person. Because of that, he came and visited us quite often, always asking Jungkook a hundred questions that he laughed at and always answered. Summer turned into fall, and fall into winter. We had officially been together a year and it felt like only yesterday that we met. I understood what all the story books, movies, and songs were that talked about eternal love. It burned just as bright for us now as it did when we first met. And I just knew that it would continue for the rest of our lives. I was happy and thankful to my grandfather that he left me this cabin, so I could meet the love of my life and change me forever. I would look back on that winter for years to come, my first winter up on the mountain, where two hearts became one, never to part.

______________________  
______________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was much shorter than my other fics, but I really didn't want to drag it out for no reason. I hope that everyone enjoyed it, and I purple you all so much! I will still be working hard to bring you all stories that you enjoy. I hope I was able to surprise you all with this <3 Thank you to all my friends for supporting me always, and thank you to all my beautiful lovelies for your patience, support, and words of encouragement. Much love always <3


End file.
